Again
by Boo1
Summary: Willow tries to solve her relationship problems with Kennedy but runs into unforeseen problems.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Again Rated: R Category: Drama Disclaimer: Joss owns these characters but he left the playground so we're playing with them now. Spoilers: Huh? Both BTVS and Angel are toast. What's a spoiler? Takes place after Buffy Season 7.  
Distribution: You want it, take. Just let me know.  
Feedback: That mythical beast that many have heard of it but few have seen. If you're so inclined, I'll appreciate it.  
Pairings: You wanna know? That would be like telling the punchline before the joke. There's some lesbian couples involved so if that's not for you, well, you've been warned.

PART ONE

She was sitting at the bar, just as she said she would be. He slowly took in the mostly empty room before returning his gaze to her. Short, her feet dangling above the floor as she swiveled slowly from side to side on the barstool, attractive legs accentuated by a short skirt...somewhat small-chested, though his eyes lingered on the opening of her unbuttoned blouse...fiery red hair. He smiled.

He liked redheads.

Glancing around the room again, no one paid him any attention as he made his way to the bar and eased himself down onto the stool next to her. She looked up and flashed him an inviting smile even as she stirred her untouched drink with a plastic straw. Smiling in return, he raised a hand towards the bartender to catch his attention.

"Rolling Rock."

The bartender nodded and reached under the bar, popping open a green bottle in a smooth practiced motion and sliding it in front of him.

"Keep the change," he said, handing the bartender a five.

"Thanks," smiled the bartender, eyebrows raised in grateful surprise. Gulping down almost half the bottle, the man waited until they were out of earshot then turned towards the young woman beside him, eyes searching the room behind her one last time.

"Willow?" he offered confidently.

"Frank?" she countered, grinning. He nodded.

"So…come here often?" he asked, rolling his eyes at his own cliché.

"Actually, yes, I do."

Frank laughed but abruptly stopped, realizing that she was serious.

"It reminds me of another bar I used to, well, spend some time at. Thanks for meeting me. So...is Frank really your name?" asked Willow, shifting on the bar stool so that her leg brushed up against his.

"Yeah, it is. Might ask the same of you," said Frank, eliciting a laugh from Willow.

"You might," agreed Willow, nodding her head.

Wrinkling her nose at the condition of the bathroom, Kennedy closed the restroom door behind her and stepped aside to let another girl enter but stayed here at the back of the room, her eyes fixed on the couple at the bar. Willow threw her head back with a forced laugh, smiling at some unheard joke as Frank took another swig from his bottle. She nonchalantly placed her hand on his leg and Kennedy briefly looked away, taking in a deep breath and shaking her head.

"You know, it sucks that you can't smoke in here anymore. I need a cigarette. Wanna go outside?" suggested Willow, nodding towards the exit. Ever so slightly she pressed her leg a little more firmly against him.

"Sure," agreed Frank quickly, knocking back the rest of his beer. Willow slid off the stool and headed for the door, looking back over her shoulder to make sure he followed but not waiting for him to catch up.

Kennedy counted to ten after they left and then headed for the exit as well.

It was a foggy night, common in the spring here. The day had been warm but the water in the Sound was still cold this early. The mist seemed to part and close behind them as Willow and Frank silently made their way down to boat slips in the harbor just below the bar. Their footsteps at first crunched on the gravel of the parking lot then echoed dully on the wooden boardwalk above the docks.

Willow stopped and turned, leaning back against a thick dark post that anchored one end of a floating dock. The fog pressed the aroma of the low tide mud to them, laced with the distinct oily scent of boat fuel. An unseen boat passed slowly by, its gentle wake rolling enough to make the rigging of the moored boats rattle with a muffled metallic clanging.

"You, um...have the stuff with you?" ventured Willow meekly. Frank nodded, reaching into his jacket pocket. He withdrew a small plastic bag of white powder and handed it to her. She smiled but then winced when he grabbed her wrist.

"You have the money?" demanded Frank.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course," nodded Willow firmly. Frank let go of her wrist and she slowly lowered her hand.

Willow opened the bag, wet her finger with her tongue and touched the powder, quickly tasting it. Her eyes closed in approval.

"Told you it was the good stuff," said Frank. Willow nodded and reached into her front pocket, fishing out a few twenty dollar bills.

"Okay, see, the thing is...I'm a little short," cringed Willow.

Frank glared his disapproval and snatched the money from her hand, thumbing it to get a count. He crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Not good enough," threatened Frank.

"I know! I know. But, well...what I mean is...I've heard you make...arrangements," said Willow, her voice trailing off to a whisper, her eyes opening wide with suggestion. Frank didn't say anything but slowly uncrossed his arms and then thrust the money into his back pocket.

Willow undid the second button on her blouse, waiting, watching his reaction before reluctantly undoing the next button. She quickly reached out and touched Frank's arm with a trembling hand.

"I noticed you noticing me before and, and so, what with the noticing and all...if I...if you wanna..."

Willow nervously swallowed and hesitantly pulled his hand to the side of her breast, encouraging him with an innocent shrug. He smiled as she stood up on her toes and awkwardly found his mouth with her own. With one hand he explored her body and with the other he pulled her fiercely to him, her hips to his. Willow turned her face to catch her breath, smiled and looked him in the eyes as her hand slipped down between them. Tugging at his zipper and grinning now with a forced eagerness, she felt his arm around her relax.

With a wink she tiptoed upwards again, her lips brushing across his mouth, his cheek, playfully working down to his neck, her hand pressing against him between his legs. He spread his legs slightly, urging her on.

And Willow sank her fangs into the base of his neck.

His body went rigid and he tried to pull away but Willow now wrapped her arm across his back, holding him to her. Frank twisted but couldn't break free, his eyes bulging in disbelief at both her strength and the pain. With a feeble groan he collapsed against her and now Willow had to hold him up.

Reaching behind her, she kicked up her heel and pulled a knife from her boot. Flicking it open with ease, she forced it deep across the bite wound. She sheathed the knife, slipped it back into her boot and then shoved the packet of drugs into his front pocket, easily holding him up with one hand. Almost as an afterthought she dug into his back pocket and withdrew her money. Only then did she release him, his body splashing into the water below with barely a sound.

"Guys," muttered Willow, shaking her head with a smirk. "So into penetration."

She buttoned up her blouse, not bothering to turn around to face the approaching footsteps. Finally glancing over her shoulder, she turned and smiled, licking her lips and opening her arms to welcome Kennedy in a deep embrace. They kissed, slowly. If the taste of blood bothered her, Kennedy didn't show it.

"Hey, girlfriend," smiled Willow. "What say we go get us a beer?"

Kennedy stared into the water behind them but either the darkness or the current hid the body.

"The knife wound will hide my bite and since he's in the water they won't be suspicious about the loss of blood," comforted Willow.

Kennedy frowned, not looking at Willow.

"Hey, we talked about this," tried Willow, upturning Kennedy's chin with her thumb so that she would look at her.

Kennedy reluctantly nodded and, forcing a smile, slipped her hand firmly into Willow's. After another kiss they walked back towards the bar with Kennedy's head resting on Willow's shoulder.

"By the way, love that top," commented Willow. "Takes my breath away."

Kennedy couldn't help but laugh and snuggled just a little closer against her girlfriend.

***

"You know, this place really does remind me of the Bronze," stated Willow, looking around approvingly. Seated across from her, she noticed that Kennedy didn't seem to be paying attention.

"I forgot, you weren't there but a couple of times. Probably don't remember it the way I do," sighed Willow.

"Huh? Oh, um...no. No, I remember it," nodded Kennedy. "Every table, every color, every scent...every song. How could I forget?"

Willow smiled warmly for her.

"I mean, it's where we...where we..."

Kennedy's voice trailed off and she looked away from Willow.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Willow, reaching over to touch her hand. Kennedy shrugged but didn't answer as she pulled her hand away.

"Wanna dance?" suggested Willow mischievously.

Kennedy took in a deep breath and slowly looked up at her.

"We're not on a mission...are we?"

"Hey! That's my line!" snapped Willow.

"I know," recoiled Kennedy. "I'm...I'm sorry."

Willow leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms.

"It's this place, isn't it? Makes you...homesick?" wondered Willow.

"No. No it's not this place," sighed Kennedy.

"Then what..."

"You're not her, we're not in Sunnydale and this, this isn't the Bronze!"

Kennedy immediately lowered her head, unable to look at the girl seated across from her. She stared at Kennedy and slowly uncrossed her arms. When she spoke her voice held no anger; if anything, her tone was sympathetic.

"No, I'm not. I'm not her. I have her red hair, her green eyes...most of the time I wear the clothes you buy for me so I'm thinking I dress like her. You even call me by her name."

She leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"My name is Leigh, not Willow. And yet...you haven't left."

Kennedy closed her eyes, one hand slowly rising to touch the scarf on her neck.

"Why?"

Kennedy didn't answer the question.

"How empty you must feel, knowing she left you for..."

"Don't you dare say that name!" hissed Kennedy, eyes glaring, her fingers clenched into a fist. She stood up and took a step away from the table.

"For...another Slayer," challenged the red head, trying not to smile. "Even though you are now a Slayer too, that wasn't enough."

"That's not...that's not why..."

Kennedy just stood there, her back to her, and after a moment her shoulders slumped. Turning, she glanced up but quickly looked away. Needing to hold on to the back of the chair for support as her knees betrayed her, she eased into the chair, now refusing to raise her eyes to meet that lifeless, cold stare.

"We're not on a mission, are we?" whispered this Willow.

Kennedy bit her lower lip. Tears welled up in her eyes and she raised a trembling hand to clear her vision.

"We're not on a mission, are we?" repeated this Willow, only louder.

Kennedy winced, her throat tight, the words refusing to come. And yet she allowed the game to begin.

Again.

"Hey, trust me, I told you. I have a thing," said Kennedy, forcing the words out, her voice small, barely a whisper. Leigh stood and turned away as if to leave. Kennedy began to cry.

"Come on. Just hang out with me a little," pleaded Kennedy. Her Willow turned to face her, sighing. She simply stood there, waiting...playing her part. Kennedy closed her eyes.

"You...you're sexy when, when you pout," cried Kennedy, her body shaking.

"Why do you do that?" demanded Leigh, her inflection tinged with laughter.

Kennedy took in a deep breath, collecting herself, ignoring the wetness on her cheeks.

"To get you to stay," breathed Kennedy flatly, all emotion purged from her voice. Across from her Leigh slowly sat down.

"All right, I'll stay for one drink, then I'm going home."

Leigh sat there, silent, waiting for her next cue. Kennedy sniffed once and simply stared at her. Smiling for encouragement, Leigh reached across the table and held her hand out, palm open. Kennedy laughed once and, shaking her head, almost smiled. She reached out and gave her Willow's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be right back. I must look like..."

"You look great. Really," nodded Leigh sincerely.

Kennedy laughed again and slipped free from her hand. Walking to the restroom she was grateful to find it empty. She leaned her palms against the sink and shook her head at her reflection, one corner of her mouth raised in a frown.

"Look at me! What a mess," she sighed, shaking her head. "And not just my face. What am I doing?"

Kennedy stared at herself, afraid to answer that question.

"Wow, if my girlfriend could see me now...of course, my Willow could be standing right behind me and I wouldn't see her in this mirror."

"Oh? And why not?"

Kennedy whirled around, not realizing that someone had walked in.

"Willow!!" shouted Kennedy. She turned back to the mirror, staring at their reflections.

"Hey, girlfriend. Love the scarf. New look?" asked Willow.

Kennedy stood there, mouth and eyes wide open as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Not for nothin', but the scarf? Kinda clashes with the Doc Martins. I mean, come on, who're we kidding here?" smiled Willow.

Kennedy spun and almost took a step forward. Her arms instinctively reached out to embrace but Kennedy suddenly froze, the smile vanishing from her lips.

"Girlfriend? You called me your girlfriend?" barked Kennedy, hands on hips now.

"Well, um, okay, taking some liberties with the word there," winced Willow. "It's sorta generic, ya know?"

Kennedy clenched her teeth and glared at her.

"Did I mention the we need to talk part? Yeah. Maybe I left that out," frowned Willow.

Kennedy looked down at the floor, glanced up, teeth still clenched, and then again looked away.

"Kennedy," said Willow softly.

Kennedy ignored her.

"Kennedy," repeated Willow tenderly.

Kennedy looked at her but now crossed her arms.

"You're not easy to find," said Willow. "Who woulda thunk you'd come back here to your hometown?"

"What, a simple locator spell too much for you now?" snapped Kennedy.

"Simple? Hey, you need to be close by. I thought you were just blowing off some steam. I didn't think you'd..."

"Well, consider the steam blown off, okay?" spat Kennedy.

It was Willow's turn to look away.

"I'm sorry," added Kennedy quickly. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Willow shrugged.

"Why don't we..." suggested Willow, nodding towards the door. Kennedy lowered her arms and warily looked in that direction.

"Um, you mean...have a drink?" winced Kennedy.

"Why not? I think I saw an empty table out there."

"You did?" answered Kennedy just a little too quickly. "I mean, right, why wouldn't there be an empty table?"

"Meet ya outside," replied Willow, giving Kennedy a strange look.

"Um, sure. Just give a minute, okay? I'll catch up with you."

Not waiting for an answer, Kennedy turned back towards the mirror. She heard the door close and knew she was alone. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly released it, puffing out her cheeks. She turned the faucet on, splashed some water on her face and, biting her lower lip, stared at herself in the mirror. Again splashing cold water on her face, she reached for a paper towel and pressed it against her skin, waiting for her heart to stop racing.

Taking one last deep breath, Kennedy pushed open the door, her eyes frantically darting from side to side searching for Leigh but not finding her. Willow, seated at the table Kennedy had just left, waved to her to catch her attention. Kennedy walked towards her, pretending not to notice the drinks with the tiny umbrellas.

She smiled bitterly, touched that Willow would remember.

Kennedy sat down and ignored the drink for a moment but then rolled her eyes and took a sip from the straw, eliciting a grateful grin from Willow. Trying to avoid an awkward silence, Willow spoke first.

"Almost didn't come here," said Willow, almost to herself. "I called your mom and...and she said didn't know if you were still in town. That she hadn't heard from you. Thought she might be lying for you, that maybe you didn't want to talk to me..."

"Willow."

"That, understandably, maybe you didn't want to see me..."

"Willow," winced Kennedy, knowing what was coming. Willow inhaled deeply, looked down at her hands and then forced herself to meet Kennedy's eyes.

"Kennedy...your mom didn't know who I was!"

"Willow, it's not what you think! Really!" said Kennedy, reaching across the table for her hand.

Willow pulled her hand away, avoiding her touch.

"My mom and I, we're not very close, okay?" explained Kennedy with an edge to her voice.

"Oh, and I'm real tight with my mom," countered Willow sarcastically. "At least she knew your name."

"Did we ever meet?" asked Kennedy matter-of-factly.

"Wh-what?"

Kennedy didn't say anything, instead she simply watched Willow for her reaction. Willow narrowed her eyes and then tilted her head slightly. She slumped down into her chair.

"No, Kennedy, see, we just never...I mean, she was busy, we were traveling..."

"Whatever. We have more important things to talk about anyway, don'tcha think?" asked Kennedy, again sipping from her straw. Willow now sat up straighter in her chair.

"I know what you think you saw but it's not...hey! You never gave me a chance to explain!" protested Willow.

"It left little to the imagination," answered Kennedy dryly.

"No, see..."

"Though I might add that my imagination had fun with me after I left," sighed Kennedy.

"It's not what you think!" said Willow, leaning forward and trying to keep her voice low. "Not at all!"

"You were naked and kissing your best friend!" shouted Kennedy. Willow cringed and looked around but none of the few patrons seemed to have heard. If they had they discreetly ignored the two girls.

"We were skinny dipping and we were drunk!" protested Willow. "And, okay, I can see where you just might get the wrong impression."

Kennedy's eyes opened wide.

"Ya think!?"

"But, see, there was a dare and, and silly laughter and, well, I didn't think she'd...but she did and, um, yeah, we kissed but..."

Willow shrugged her shoulders and sank back down into her chair.

"Just a dare? That was one hell of a kiss. And I do believe hands were involved," added Kennedy angrily.

"Yes! There were hands and lips and, and you know, I can't defend what happened. But it wasn't...oh, fuck it!" groaned Willow.

Stunned, Kennedy blinked. And then she laughed. Willow looked up at her and she only laughed harder. Even Willow had to smile, though her face was turning red.

"You swore!" grinned Kennedy, shaking her head.

"Guess I did," pouted Willow. "Fuck."

This time they both laughed.

"Willow, we had some other issues before that," said Kennedy, now playing with the straw in her glass.

"You mean that anchor thingy?"

"For one! Buffy was so mad at me," sighed Kennedy. "Told you I wasn't any good at magic."

"So I was a little woozy for a day. Or, okay, two. And Buffy was mad at me, not you," explained Willow. "It was my fault, not yours. I was rushing you."

"Astral projection," said Kennedy, shaking her head. "Willow, let's be honest. We just weren't connecting."

"The sex was good," offered Willow weakly. Kennedy slowly smiled and nodded.

"There's that," she agreed.

They sat there, sipping their drinks, each unsure of what to say.

"I missed you," whispered Willow.

Kennedy closed her eyes. This was so familiar. Willow was so close and she desperately wanted to just reach out, touch her hair, hold her...

Kennedy stood up so quickly it startled Willow..

"Okay, not really the reaction I was looking for," winced Willow.

"Willow, I, I can't just...I mean..."

Willow stared at her, holding her breath.

"I'm seeing someone," blurted out Kennedy.

Willow's mouth fell open.

"You don't understand what seeing you...look, I gotta run. Yeah, I know this sucks and we still need to talk. So, uh, if you...how 'bout...there's a coffee shop around the corner. Tomorrow morning. Meet me at, say, nine o'clock?" shrugged Kennedy.

Willow blankly nodded. Kennedy stood up just a little straighter, her body expressing a confidence she didn't feel.

"Speaking of issues and stuff, there's a package for you at the bar. Just tell the bartender your name. He'll know. Always knew you find me," smiled Kennedy. "Just thought it'd be more the sooner than, well...now."

"Kennedy, I don't..."

"Not sure why I took it. Curious, I guess," shrugged Kennedy, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Still, after what happened...well, I think you'll appreciate it. You don't have anything like it."

Kennedy hesitated, not wanting to leave but knowing she couldn't stay. Not with Willow this close, so near she could just reach out and touch her cheek with her hand.

"Not anymore," added Kennedy, her voice breaking.

"Kennedy, wait!"

Kennedy quickly walked away, not looking back. Willow slowly stood and, glancing once over her shoulder at the exit, made her way over to the bar, embarrassingly stumbling once but catching her balance before anyone noticed.

"Excuse me," she said, catching the bartender's attention. "My name's Willow. Do you have a package for me?"

"Sure do," smiled the bartender, reaching under the bar. "You a friend of Kennedy's?"

"Yeah," nodded Willow absently. "A friend."

He handed Willow a small flat package wrapped in brown paper and went back to the business of pouring a draft beer. Willow tore open the paper and gasped. It was a framed photograph of her and Tara, one that she had kept in the bottom drawer of her desk back in Sunnydale. With Sunnydale gone, she had lost all the mementos of her life there. Until now. Willow glanced at the exit, suddenly understanding the double meaning of Kennedy's words.

"Yep," whispered Willow, running a finger softly over the cold glass. "Just a friend."

Kennedy ran hard along the sand. The fog was thicker now and she couldn't see the water to her left but could hear the surf and knew she must be somewhere near the mouth of the harbor. Sure enough the dark wall of granite boulders that made up the jetty emerged from the fog in front of her. She stopped, hands on knees, inhaling sharply. Out in the distance the red flashing strobe of the harbor lighthouse eerily struggled with the shroud cast by the fog.

Her breath slowly eased and Kennedy stood up, knowing she wasn't alone...and she smiled. She felt Leigh's arms wrap themselves around her waist but Kennedy didn't turn around. Closing her eyes as Leigh's body pressed against her from behind, Kennedy lowered a hand and sought out her hand, gently intertwining their fingers together. Allowing herself to be turned around, Kennedy rested her chin on Leigh's shoulder and pulled her close, holding on tightly. Suddenly seeking out her mouth with her own, Kennedy kissed her lover deeply then just as suddenly pulled away, resting her forehead against Leigh's.

"I need something from you," whispered Kennedy, smiling.

"I know," grinned Leigh.

Kennedy wet her lips with her tongue and looked into Leigh's eyes.

"Kiss me, Leigh."

She felt Leigh's body tense. Kennedy's smile widened but Leigh pulled her head back.

"You called me..."

Kennedy nodded and tried to place a finger over her lips.

"Kennedy, it's okay. You don't have to..."

Her protests were silenced with a kiss. Pulling Leigh down, they fell to the damp sand, clothes being pushed aside, pulled away, hands finding familiar places. Kennedy rolled so that she was on top of Leigh but Leigh kept her hand between Kennedy's legs. Kennedy inhaled sharply, her breath rapid and uneven.

"Kennedy, open your eyes," whispered Leigh.

Kennedy ignored her.

"Kennedy...look at me," whispered Leigh.

Kennedy opened her eyes...and she began to cry.

"It's okay," comforted Leigh softly. "I can be what you need."

Kennedy moaned, her breath more frantic than before, tears now dripping down her cheeks.

"It's okay. It's okay," promised Leigh, nodding. "Say my name."

"Oh," groaned Kennedy, her hands tensing on Leigh's shoulders.

"Say it," smiled Leigh.

"Willow," gasped Kennedy. "Oh...Willow!"

END OF PART ONE


	2. Part Two

Title: Again

PART TWO

Willow sat down at the counter and ordered a cup of tea. She glanced at her watch and frowned, not surprised that she was twenty minutes early but frustrated that the morning seemed to be creeping along so slowly. It hadn't helped that she had tumbled out of bed hours ago after growing bored with staring at the ceiling, waiting for first light after only getting a few hours of fitful sleep.

The waitress placed the tea in front of her and she stared into its surface, waiting for it to cool. She had worn a red sweater with a matching suede jacket and dark brown pants. Would Kennedy remember? More importantly, would she even care? Willow pressed the tea bag against her spoon as a girl about her height and with red hair sat down on the stool next to her. No matter, she and Kennedy would move to a booth where they could talk privately.

Willow noticed the girl was staring at her so she turned to say good morning but never formed the words. She narrowed her eyes in surprise, glancing down twice at what she was wearing. The girl smiled as Willow realized they were wearing the exact same clothes.

"So...I finally get to meet the other woman," greeted the girl.

"The...huh?" muttered Willow.

"Of course for you to be the other woman, wouldn't you have to be in a relationship with her?" grinned the girl.

"The other...excuse me, but do I know you?" asked Willow with an edge to her voice.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me! Let me introduce myself. My name's Leigh," she said, offering her hand. "I'm Kennedy's girlfriend."

Willow's eyes opened wide but she still absently took her hand and shook it. Her cold hand. Glancing at the mirror behind the counter Willow tensed when she saw only her reflection.

"Strong handshake," commented Leigh. Willow pulled her hand away and again looked at what the girl was wearing.

"Okay, I'm thinking the saying cold hands, warm heart doesn't quite apply here," snapped Willow.

"Why don't we take a booth?" suggested Leigh, phrasing it more as demand than a request. "I wouldn't want to upset anyone if they happened to look..."

"Where's Kennedy?" demanded Willow.

"Oh, she's sleeping. I knew she was meeting you this morning and I wanted you to know she'd be a little late. Poor thing, I kept her up late last night. She's really tired," grinned Leigh, eagerly waiting for Willow's reaction.

Willow clenched her teeth more out of embarrassment than anger.

"Why should I believe you?" glared Willow, keeping her voice low.

"Hey...Willow, I wouldn't hurt her. Really. She's fine," said Leigh sincerely. "Let me tug on your coat awhile and I'll explain."

Leigh nodded toward a booth away from the front window and Willow nodded in agreement. Willow took her tea with her and they sat down.

"How did you..."

"Get here?" finished Leigh. "If you were from around here you'd know that the fog usually doesn't burn off for another hour or two."

"Oh," said Willow, glancing at the front window.

"I like your clothes," smiled Leigh. Willow sat up a little uncomfortably. "Since you lost that outfit back in Sunnydale I'm guessing you replaced it. Good choice. Trust me, it will make a big impression on Kennedy. It is what you wore on your first date, isn't it?"

"Yes," answered Willow suspiciously. "Okay, this is kinda creepy. No, it's, it's way past that. How do you know so much about me? And why do we look like Mary-Kate and Ashley?"

"She talks a lot about you. Emphasis on the 'a lot' part. And here's something for you to think about," said Leigh, pausing to make her point. "She buys my clothes."

Willow scrunched up her face, half in disgust and half with confusion.

"In fact, I encourage it. And I owe you an apology," frowned Leigh.

"Huh?"

"About that other woman comment. I'm really the other woman. You know she's still in love with you, right?" asked Leigh reluctantly. She met Willow's blank stare but quickly and awkwardly looked away.

"Oh my God," whispered Willow. "You...you're in love with her!"

Leigh winced and was about to protest but remained silent. The slightest slump of her shoulders confirmed Willow's accusation.

"Are you?" countered Leigh, her voice small.

It was Willow's turn to look away.

"Morning. Would you like to see a menu?" asked the waitress, suddenly standing in front of them, looking over her rhinestone glasses first at Willow then at Leigh. She chomped on gum as she waited for an answer.

"Just a coffee, thanks," nodded Leigh.

"Um…could I just get some toast?" asked Willow, simply to say something. Hunger was the last thing she was thinking of.

"Sure. Be right back," smiled the waitress.

Willow looked at Leigh...and smiled.

"What?" asked Leigh, almost smiling herself.

"You have freckles," said Willow, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. She says their likable," nodded Leigh.

"Hmph, she told me mine were lickable," bragged Willow, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Lickable?" repeated Leigh. Willow grinned proudly.

"Anyway, yeah, irony can be ironic that way, seeing that the sun usually brings the freckles out," agreed Leigh. Willow slowly stopped smiling.

"Okay...why?" she asked, shaking her head. "Or even better, how? I'm mean, you're a...and, and she's a...and, you know, you're giving evil a bad name here! Where's your dignity, girl?"

Leigh shrugged.

"As for the why, well, maybe...maybe it's just fate," said Leigh, shrugging again.

"Then get a new fate!" barked Willow.

"Willow, we're together now."

"I'm all tingly," replied Willow sarcastically, holding up her arm. "See? Goosebumps."

"Look, I didn't have to come here," answered Leigh harshly. "We could talk 'til you get blue in the face and talk 'til the cows come home all blue in the face but unless you listen to what I have to say..."

Willow inhaled deeply and nodded.

"Sorry," winced Willow. "I'm not a morning-wiggins girl. Not that your night time-wiggins is such a blast but as you might imagine this is rather disturbing, not that disturbing even begins to describe this and, and I'm taking a breath now because, well, I can and you can't. So there. Not that you need to, but...okay, stopping now."

Willow took a sip of her tea and rolled her eyes.

"In these situations I tend to babble rather than do the non-verbal," explained Willow.

"I know," nodded Leigh.

"Really wish you'd stop saying that," sighed Willow.

"Sorry," laughed Leigh, though not in a mean way.

"You know, I'm still stuck on the whole how part," said Willow.

"I reminded her of...someone," grinned Leigh. "She needed to talk. More importantly, I listened. I kissed her, she let me, she kissed me, I encouraged her. That's the short version."

"Oh," nodded Willow absently. "Thanks for not dwelling on the details."

Leigh smiled and Willow could see that her sympathy was sincere. After a moment Willow's eyes slowly opened wide but she didn't say anything, instead she took another sip from her cup.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Willow warily.

"Sure," shrugged Leigh.

"Does she...what I mean is..."

Willow took in a deep breath and then forced out her question with a whisper.

"Does she call you by my name?" cringed Willow.

Leigh hesitated but then nodded. Willow's shoulders slumped.

"I don't think I want that toast anymore," complained Willow, holding her stomach.

"Willow, I didn't come here to torment you. Not that it's not fun. Hello, I am evil!" reminded Leigh.

"There's that," agreed Willow. "So...why are you here again?"

"To explain to you why Kennedy is better off with me than you," said Leigh as if it were plainly obvious. Willow's eyes again opened wide just as the waitress brought their order.

***

Kennedy woke and immediately knew something was wrong. Not only was she alone in her bed but a glance at the clock confirmed that she had overslept and would be late meeting Willow. Then she noticed the note on the pillow next to her.

"Kennedy, Willow called to say that it would be better to meet for lunch around one o'clock. I think she was embarrassed when I answered the phone and I told her you were sleeping. Didn't want to wake you - not after last night! You needed to rest. So I'll meet you tonight sometime. Have fun! Love, Leigh."

Kennedy read the note again and then shrugged. She smiled when she thought about last night...until she thought about Willow. Crumpling the note up, she tossed it away and headed for the shower.

***

"Let me start...not quite at the beginning," said Leigh. She had both hands on her cup of coffee but hadn't tasted it yet. Willow's cold toast remained untouched on her plate.

"How did you meet?" inquired Willow, trying not to appear impatient.

"Funny, that's right where I was going. I saved her life," smiled Leigh.

"You...wait, a vampire, saving a Slayer's life," said Willow, needing to hear the words out loud. She exhaled, puffing out her cheeks as she shook her head. "Sure. Why not?"

"I'm getting to that. Kennedy had been fighting a vampire, actually had the upper hand too...until he landed a lucky punch. She was dazed. He threw her against a wall...she was barely conscious."

Leigh wasn't looking at her and Willow understood that Leigh was reliving that fight.

"He wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her side. Bastard almost got his fangs into her neck before I snuck up behind him and dusted him."

Leigh didn't say anything for a moment, then looked up at Willow.

"I could've killed her, right then. Would've been so easy. And she knew it, too. I could see it in her eyes. Not fear. No...something else. Acceptance."

"She, she wanted to die?" asked Willow.

"No. No, not at all. She just knew at that moment that she could die. Guess it comes with the job. Instead, well...instead, I helped her to her feet and asked her if she would be okay. Talk about your non-verbal!" laughed Leigh.

"Kennedy knew, right? What you were. Um, I mean are. What you are," repeated Willow.

"Sure," shrugged Leigh. "She's a Slayer. She knew. Just like I knew what she was. Um...is. What she is."

"Oh. Yeah, kinda figured," nodded Willow. "It's just...nevermind. So, what happened next?"

"I turned my back to her and walked away," smiled Leigh. "Normally not such a smart thing for a vamp to do with a Slayer. Almost made it to the door, too, before she yelled out 'wait!'. So I turned around just looked at her."

"And?" asked Willow, no longer caring if she seemed impatient.

"She said one word; why?"

"Same word I said about thirty minutes ago," sighed Willow, tapping her fingers on the table. Leigh just smiled, knowing that it would bother Willow.

"Okay, you have the green eyes...which, and I doubt if you knew, Kennedy probably noticed first. And sure, the red hair and you're about my height, but we don't look alike. Ignoring this fashion statement for the moment, of course," sighed Willow, frowning at Leigh's clothes. "My face is rounder, for instance."

"That and I have at least one cup size on you," smiled Leigh.

"Pfft! That padded bra ain't fooling anyone, girlfriend," laughed Willow. Leigh frowned.

"It's not so much the looks," countered Leigh somewhat uncomfortably. "It's the concept...the illusion."

"Hence the bra," countered Willow. "And the word is deception, not illusion."

"Back to my story," said Leigh, quickly changing the subject. "I told her that this was my town, that I didn't allow any other vamps in my territory. And then I told her that I thought she was cute."

"Still doesn't explain why she didn't make you go poof," pouted Willow. Leigh smiled but only one side of her mouth turned up, as if she was amused.

"Kennedy's right. You're cute when you pout."

Willow crossed her arms and didn't say anything. Leigh took a sip of coffee.

"Ah, that's the way I like my coffee, dark and bitter...just like my relationships," teased Leigh. Willow still didn't say anything.

"Just so you know, we have a no bite rule," said Leigh.

"Really? That's too bad. Kennedy is one hell of a nibbler," replied Willow sympathetically, though a hint of a smile curled up at the side of her mouth. Leigh didn't say anything at first but then slowly smiled.

"Anyway, if you spend some time here, it doesn't take long to realize that the crime rate is very low. Maybe low isn't the right word. Crime is...it's very rare. And when it does happen, well, let's just say it doesn't take very long before the criminal either mysteriously disappears or is found dead."

Willow blinked and uncrossed her arms, instantly understanding what Leigh meant.

"You!"

"Yep, guess you could say that," grinned Leigh proudly. "It's not that the local police know me or even really understand, they just like the status quo...rarely if ever do they even investigate stuff. Oh, they go through the motions to appease the politicians. The people here understand too. Once I saw some boys playing, throwing rocks at streetlights. You know, just being kids. But the look on their faces when one of the lights broke! Their eyes opened wide, they stared at the kid who had thrown the rock and then they ran home like a pack of wild dogs was chasing them!"

"Oh my God. You didn't..."

"No, of course not!" frowned Leigh. "I'm evil, not stupid."

"So you...this town...it's like an Urban Legend or something," said Willow.

"Yeah. Something like that, with a ghost story or two thrown in. Quiet little burg, not much of a night life. Oh, just so you know, lesbians in this town are like vamps; they should be and are invisible. Kinda conservative but it's a nice arrangement, with a diverse menu," nodded Leigh. "Rapists, corrupt politicians...just took care of a drug dealer the other night."

"Took care of? So you're judge and jury?"

"Something like that," shrugged Leigh.

"And when there's no crime for a long time? Kinda thinking you get a little hungry, no?" wondered Willow out loud.

"There's always the butcher shop or the occasional rat. Believe it or not I don't steal blood from the Red Cross or even the hospital. It's not so much ethics as me not wanting to draw attention to myself," explained Leigh.

"Nah, wouldn't wanna do that, especially with a Slayer around. But that can't be why...I mean, Kennedy wouldn't cut a deal with you! So why..."

"Didn't I kill her?" interrupted Leigh, teasingly but with an edge to her voice. "Back to that again. Or is the real question...why is she my lover?"

Willow flinched.

"I didn't kill her because I was curious, because I wanted to know if honor meant anything to a Slayer."

"Honor?" said Willow a little too loudly.

"Sure. I did save her life. She owed me. And there was that cute thing I mentioned," smiled Leigh. "Still, her and I are…it's…complicated."

"I've used that word before myself," said Willow.

"Good. Then maybe you'll understand that my relationship with her...is more about you."

Willow cringed and glanced at the front window, wishing that the fog would lift.

***

Kennedy rubbed her hair in the towel one last time before tossing it aside on the bathroom floor. She opened a drawer to look for a comb but instead found a wooden stake. For a moment she didn't move but her eyes remained fixed on the weapon. A Slayer's weapon. Could she still claim to be a Slayer? Her hand reached out but not for the stake. Instead she slowly raised her hand until her fingers brushed across the scars on the side of her neck.

Glancing at the clock she knew she could do what she needed to do and still be back in time to meet Willow. Her hand closed around the stake. It felt comfortable, familiar. She grasped in tighter. And Kennedy knew that if she wanted to call herself a Slayer, she had to earn that right back. Ignoring her sudden nervousness by taking in a deep breath, Kennedy slipped the stake into her back pocket.

It was time to kill a vampire.

***

"Willow, no one wants to be alone. Life's too short."

"You don't have a life!"

"Yes, I do...I have hers."

"How?" demanded Willow.

"I give her what she needs, what she wants," said Leigh, pausing to see if Willow understood where she was going.

"She needs me!" glared Willow, jabbing a finger into her chest. Leigh leaned forward, very close to Willow's face but Willow didn't draw back.

"Exactly," smiled Leigh. "But she doesn't have you." Willow's mouth dropped open.

"No," winced Willow. She repeated the word silently, as if trying to convince herself. Her stomach knotted up with that feeling that comes just before a lie is revealed.

"I already told you she calls me by your name," reminded Leigh.

"In return for what?" gasped Willow.

"For what you can't give her!"

"Huh? You, you pretend to be me? That's sick! I know about the letting go. You're not helping her, you're preventing her from moving on!"

"Willow..."

"And you! Happy isn't seeking out misery in others so that your life looks good by comparison. Make love to the darkness - been there, done that, it's so over-rated! How did you get this hold over her?"

"I didn't kill her. We talked. More importantly, I listened. You know, Kennedy tries to act like she doesn't care that there's someone new in your life."

"What!?" answered Willow, almost shouting. Leigh just stared at her, smiling.

"But there's no one, new or otherwise," protested Willow.

"Willow, please. Your love life is fast becoming a bad country song, don'tcha think?" frowned Leigh.

"But...you don't mean...no, see, we talked about this. I know what she thinks she saw but what she saw isn't what she saw and, and she wasn't supposed to see what she saw," whined Willow.

"Huh?" grimaced Leigh.

"We are talking about that kiss, right?" whispered Willow.

"I'm thinking yes. Willow, do the words 'I kinda love you' ring any Pavlovian bells?"

"Huh? Oh. Oh! No, no, see, Buffy didn't mean love love, the kind with the big L, she meant...and that was so long ago, I mean, come on now. Wow, you guys really did talk a lot about me," winced Willow.

"Soooo, you're trying to tell me that you've never had lusty feelings for your best friend?" asked Leigh, tilting her head slightly to one side.

"No!" denied Willow.

"Okay. Fair enough. Just answer me one question?" challenged Leigh.

"Go on," answered Willow, somewhat timidly.

"Tell me about the kiss," smiled Leigh.

"Right. The kiss," repeated Willow, biting her lower lip.

"And you can cut right to the punch line. I've already heard Kennedy's point of view and more than once, as you might guess. So I already know about the copious amounts of alcohol, the hot night, the skinny dipping...what I need to hear is, well...what did Willow Rosenberg feel?"

Willow just looked at her for a moment, then raised her eyebrows and nodded twice.

"Okay. Well, it was kinda...what I mean is, um, she sorta missed, ya know? We weren't quite lined up...and, and it was too hard and, um, what with the surprise and the oh wow and, okay, surprise kinda covered that, hence the oh wow. She was the one who dared me but I never thought she'd actually...but she did and, and I remember thinking oh yeah, two can play at this so I made sure the kiss lingered. And it lingered way past lingering and, okay, I think I need to interject another oh wow here. So on a scale of one to mother-of-god-I'm-blind, I'd have to say..."

Willow stopped and just stared at Leigh. She bit her lower lip again and knew she needed to wipe her eyes but for some reason her hands just wouldn't respond.

"Oh my God," whispered Willow, her eyes wide with this revelation.

"It was perfect," said Leigh.

Willow looked down and ever so slightly nodded.

"Yeah," whispered Willow. "It was perfect."

She looked up and laughed but it was an empty laugh.

"Did I mention about the alcohol?" winced Willow.

Leigh reached across the table and held Willow's hand. Willow tried not to cry.

"Kennedy's trying to understand why I don't want her," sighed Willow. "I thought it was Tara. All this time, I thought...I thought..."

"It's not Tara. You got the wrong ghost. You're haunted by the ghosts of what you denied yourself," nodded Leigh.

Willow pulled away and settled back into her seat. She was lost with her own thoughts and didn't hear Leigh when she spoke. Leigh had to repeat herself.

"You asked me what she gives me, what I get out of this. Willow, she gives me sunlight."

"What?" whispered Willow absently.

"You can't understand this, but I miss the sun. When I was alive I loved artists who worked light into their paintings. I never had any talent for painting so I took up photography. Sunrise was my favorite time of day. Always loved how the sand bars looked just below the waves at low tide...you can't see that at night. The water is only gray. Only gray," repeatedly Leigh forlornly.

Willow stared at her as if she were speaking a foreign language...one Willow didn't speak.

"We collect sea glass. At night, obviously. I make wind chimes out of them, hang them out on the porch, watch how the sunlight plays with the colors early in the morning. From a safe distance, of course. I like her tan...I love her tan," sighed Leigh, looking at the porcelain white skin on her own arm.

"It's wrong. You keep her in pain," said Willow softly though her anger was visible on her face.

"You're the one who said I was giving evil a bad name. The promise of breaking her heart again and again would be motivation enough if I were simply evil. But she needs me...and I need her. I'm alone, just like her. And it sucks. Kennedy is living in the memory of a love that she can't have and probably never did. You need to let her go," said Leigh sadly.

Willow again looked out the front window. It seemed brighter now. Leigh noticed as well.

"Willow, I won't hurt her. I wouldn't...I can't. She knows that."

"I don't. I can almost believe you. But maybe you wanna explain about the marks on her neck? The scarf...I know what she's hiding," said Willow firmly.

"It wasn't me," denied Leigh. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

***

Kennedy stood outside, waiting for the fog to dissipate, knowing it wouldn't help her once she was inside but comforted by the fact that her vampire couldn't escape. She rolled the stake between her fingers, reassured by its texture, drawing confidence from the familiar weapon. Her heart was racing. She didn't care, didn't try to calm herself.

One way or another, this had to end. Now.

***

"Tell me what?" repeated Willow louder.

"Kennedy is broken and it's not all about you. She's been beaten twice now by a vampire. You understand what that can do to a Slayer? Do you?"

"Twice? But...no, I was with her. I would've known. She wouldn't hold something like that inside! You told me about the vamp, when you saved her life..."

"Oh wow," said Leigh softly. "You really don't know."

"Leigh...please," pleaded Willow.

"In Rio, when she found you and Buffy...like that," said Leigh, as if she too were embarrassed about it now. "She had been out...alone. It was an ugly fight. Kennedy, she...she got bit. Bad. Only reason she even lived was that the clumsy oaf tripped over his own two feet and fell on her. She held up her stake...he fell on it."

"Oh God," cringed Willow.

"She lost a lot of blood. Still, she managed to stumble her way back to you, just in time to..."

"Oh God," cried Willow, covering her mouth with a hand. "I saw her. I called out her name. She ran away. Oh God."

Leigh stood up and it took a moment for Willow to realize this.

"I'm worried, too, because there's another vamp in town and I think Kennedy might go after her. She's not ready. Not yet. Told her I'd take care of it, but you know her. Once her mind is made up...I just hope I find the vamp before Kennedy does."

Willow blinked. It was just too much to take in so soon.

"Think about what I've said. Really, really think about it. Sorry, but I gotta run," added Leigh, nodded towards the door. It was noticeably brighter outside. Leigh hesitated, as if she wanted to say something, then turned and walked away.

"A vamp who likes sunlight...who woulda guessed," called out Willow. Leigh stopped and looked back over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Funny thing, that. I like the feel of dead sunbleached grass beneath my bare feet, the smell of the hot pavement after a summer thunderstorm, the scent of sun dried leather of a car dashboard...sometimes, after the sun sets, I place my cheek against the sidewalk, savoring the warmth."

Leigh took a step back towards Willow, lowering her voice to just louder than a whisper.

"Funny how the things you can't have are sometimes the things you most crave, the ones you need. A vampire and a Slayer. Is it really so surprising, so...wrong?"

***

Kennedy kicked open the door, ignoring her training, ignoring the advantage of stealth. She wanted what she hunted to know who was coming for her, to know what was coming for her. A Slayer. One very pissed off Slayer.

The vamp stood in the middle of the room, her arms crossed...waiting.

"Slayer," hissed the vamp, smiling.

Kennedy smiled right back, hoping it wouldn't notice that the hand that held the stake was trembling.

END OF PART TWO


	3. Part Three

Title: Again

PART THREE

"Kennedy? Hey, where'ya hiding?" called out Leigh. She stopped, surprised to see that the front drapes were open. They were usually closed and that bothered Leigh. Kennedy never forgot to close them out of concern for her well-known aversion to sunlight.

"Kennedy?" tried Leigh again, though she knew no one was here. She would know. She could sense a heartbeat even on the floor above her. Leigh leaned into the bedroom and, as expected, the bed wasn't made. Her roommate...no, she was more than that. Her lover was something of a slob. Making her way to the bathroom she saw the damp towel on the floor in the corner. Shaking her head with a smile she turned to leave but then noticed that the drawer under the sink was slightly open.

Leigh hesitated, afraid of what she wouldn't find if she opened that draw. Pulling the drawer slowly open she saw that it was empty. That meant that Kennedy had taken her stake. And that meant...

Leigh ran for the phone in the bedroom, hoping that Kennedy had taken her cell phone.

***

Willow glanced at her watch again, ignored it and then looked over at the clock on the wall above the counter. Kennedy was late.

Kennedy was never late.

Kennedy hated to do laundry, never bothered to close her drawers all the way and would leave half empty soda cans around the apartment but she had this thing about punctuality. So now Willow was officially worried. The waitress walked by one more time, catching Willow's eye to see if she was needed.

"Excuse me, but I don't think my friend is going to show. Can I get my check, please?" asked Willow.

"Sure you don't want anything else?" she asked.

"No. No thanks," answered Willow, shaking her head.

"You okay, honey? If ya don't mind me saying so you like kinda down," nodded the waitress knowingly. She was still chewing gum and Willow wondered if it was the same piece she had been chomping on all morning.

"Yeah, I just...I just needed to talk to someone and she didn't show," sighed Willow.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Well, I'm not going to charge you for just that, you didn't even touch your toast. You try to have a nice day, okay?" smiled the waitress.

"Thank you," said Willow, smiling back. She reached into her pocketbook and pulled out her cellphone.

"Hey Xander, it's me. You guys still in the City? Yeah? So, got any big plans today? What? Oh, um, no it didn't...what I mean is...Xander, could you, could you come out here? I really need a shoulder to lean on right about now. I'm kinda in over my head, as in the deep end of the pool. No, Xander, it's a metaphor. And I told you, I don't have that bathing suit anymore. You can? Really? That's...thanks. I needed to hear that. It's less than an hour, depending on the traffic. Buffy? Oh, no, she doesn't need to...but I thought she wanted to see...no really, I don't want her to have to...okay, okay, see you in a little while. You know where I'm staying, right? Okay. Thanks, Xander. Bye."

Willow stared at her cell phone for a moment, then closed it and tossed it back into her pocketbook. Making sure that the waitress wasn't looking she placed three dollars on the table and left.

***

"Hi, I was just there a little while ago. Can you tell me if Wil...I mean, if a red-haired girl still there? She has a brown suede jacket on, we sat in a booth across from counter? Oh. She just left," sighed Leigh. "Okay, thank you."

Leigh put the phone down and just stood there a moment. She swore under her breath when she realized that she didn't know where Willow was staying. Running out into the living room, she frantically searched the room, finally spotting the phone book. She grabbed the book and thumbed through it as she walked back towards the phone, shaking her head when she saw how many motels and inns were listed.

"Yes, can you tell me if Willow Rosenberg is staying there? She probably registered last night. I'm a friend. I know you can't give that information out but this is an emergency! See, there's at least eight motels in town and I don't know where...a friend of hers is, she's sick and she needs to know about it. I know, I know, but...look, she's about five foot two with red hair and these amazing green eyes and...okay, okay, I get it. Just do me a favor and tell her Kennedy called!"

Leigh slammed the phone down and looked towards the window. It would be hours until the sun set.

***

"What?" said Xander, almost shouting.

"I said, Kennedy's got a girlfriend," repeated Willow flatly.

"Willow, are you sure? Maybe she just said that out of anger or, or maybe she just wanted to make you jealous," tried Buffy.

"Sorry, but the girl's real. I, um, I kinda already met her," said Willow uncomfortably. She was standing by the window of her motel room with her arms crossed as she looked out into the parking lot. Buffy and Xander were sitting on the bed behind her. When neither of them spoke she turned to face them.

"Oh," winced Buffy.

"Yeah. Oh," nodded Xander, also wincing. "That was a sympathy wince, by the way."

"Got it," nodded Willow.

"Well, here's proof that love is blind. What, Kennedy can't see how attractive this hot red head is?" asked Xander, looking at Buffy but pointing at Willow.

"Love isn't blind, Xander. If that was true, then why is lingerie so popular?" sighed Willow. "Besides, you ever see Cupid portrayed with a seeing-eye dog?"

"Um...okay, this isn't very comforting but can I just say that I like the way you think? About the lingerie part, not the dog part," explained Xander.

"It, uh...it gets worse," said Willow, looking down at her hands.

"Worse?" repeated Buffy.

"The dog ate the lacy lingerie?" offered Xander.

"Xander!" scolded Buffy.

"Okay, so I added lacy! I have an active imagination. Can I ask about the color?"

Buffy glared at him. Xander was going to continue but withdrew with a pout.

"Kennedy's girlfriend...she's a vampire," said Willow softly, lowering her eyes, not looking at either of them but especially not Buffy. She stood still, motionless, waiting for their reaction.

"A...she's a what!?" said Xander, this time shouting. He turned to face Buffy. "What is it with you Slayers and vampires? Was there a change in the mission statement? Did I miss a memo? You're supposed to depopulate them, not copulate with them!"

Buffy opened her mouth to protest but changed her mind. She slumped her shoulders to acknowledge her defeat and shook her head at Willow, giving her a sympathetic look.

"There's more," continued Willow.

"Let me guess. She got a soul?" suggested Xander.

"Xander!" yelled Buffy.

"Hey, I hear it's in style this year," countered Xander. "You know, the new black."

"No. A big no to the soul thingy," interrupted Willow. "Leigh...that's her name...well, she kinda looks like me. Not in a creepy doppelganger way, mind you, just, what with the red hair, the green eyes, she's about my height...and speaking of creepy, did I mention that she wears my clothes?" cringed Willow.

"Huh?" managed Buffy.

"What she said," added Xander, nodding towards Buffy.

"She wears my clothes. Clothes I used to wear. Well, not the actual clothes, 'cause most of those are gone and that's just...you know what I mean, what I wore when I was with Kennedy. Kennedy buys them for her," said Willow, looking at Xander, then Buffy and then back to Xander. Neither one said anything, they simply stared at her.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too," agreed Willow.

"So...is there some kinda spell involved?" asked Xander.

"No," answered Willow firmly.

"I don't get it. This vamp, she's pretending to be you?" asked Buffy.

"No," replied Willow.

"Didn't think so. There's only one Willow," said Xander, nodding his head enthusiastically just once.

"Kennedy is pretending that this vamp is me."

"And that's different how?" asked Xander, scratching his head.

"It's a big dif! Kennedy doesn't have me anymore, or at least she doesn't believe she does. So this...thing, she's who I was, she's...she's who Kennedy wants, what she needs. Um...did I mention that Kennedy calls her by my name?" said Willow, biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

"I think we might've missed that. And can I just say...ew!" cringed Xander.

"Seconding his ew," nodded Buffy.

"The big scary part? I believe Leigh really loves her," said Willow, looking straight into Buffy's eyes. Willow was hurt, she was upset, but her eyes revealed more than that, hinted at something else. For the first time Buffy considered the idea that Willow didn't love Kennedy.

"Will, I don't get it. What happened? Why did Kennedy run off anyway?" asked Xander. Buffy looked away but Xander didn't notice. "And how did it get to this?"

Willow looked at Buffy but her best friend wouldn't look back at her.

"Things were bad between us for a while. At first I thought Kennedy believed I wasn't over Tara, that I was still...not that you can...anyway, that's what I thought, even after we talked last night," sighed Willow.

"What changed your mind after last night?" asked Xander. Unnoticed, Buffy closed her eyes.

"Talking to Leigh this morning. She thinks that Kennedy...oh, um...it's not important. Down in Rio we had a, uh, we had a misunderstanding. Not a fight, just...anyway, she took off and I wasn't able to find her to talk about it. Until now. Last night, it was pretty intense," admitted Willow. "She was going to meet me today but didn't show. That's when I met Leigh."

"Where's Kennedy now?" asked Buffy.

"I don't know. And I'm worried."

"Did you try calling her?" asked Xander.

"She changed her cell number," pouted Willow.

"She knows you're here, Will, she'll come around," comforted Xander.

"You don't understand. I did a spell to locate her. But I couldn't!"

"Do the spell?" asked Buffy.

"No! Find her! This spell is easy, it only doesn't work if the person you're looking for is too far away, below ground, close to death, or..."

Willow didn't finish. She didn't have to.

"Wait, if she were asleep or, or unconscious, wouldn't that slow her vitals down enough to make her hard to find?" asked Buffy hopefully.

"Maybe. Maybe if she wasn't close by," shrugged Willow.

"You think this Leigh..."

"No," said Willow quickly, interrupting Xander. "No. Leigh told me she saved Kennedy's life. She could've...you know, but she didn't."

"And you believe her?" asked Xander.

"I believe she loves her. Weird as that may be, it counts for something," sighed Willow.

"But do you trust her?" asked Buffy.

"You trusted Spike," said Xander.

"That was different. He had that chip in his head and later he had his soul," answered Buffy, raising her voice.

"And when the chip wasn't working?" countered Xander.

"Speaking of chips, Xander, knock that one off of your shoulder, okay? It's over. It's old news," complained Buffy.

"Is the Immortal old news? You trusted him," stated Willow softly.

"Oh no, you two aren't ganging up on me. Not now. This is so not about me!" protested Buffy.

"Okay, backing off, stepping away," announced Xander, both hands raised up in the air. "It's just..."

Xander looked Buffy right in the eye and faltered, thrown by her sudden and obvious sadness. Willow noticed it too.

"Never mind," whispered Xander. "It's none of our business."

"Thank you," said Buffy after a moment. "I know you guys were concerned..."

"Are concerned," corrected Willow. "Present tense."

"No. No, it's past tense now. Oh, um, the fling, not the concern. I appreciate the concern. Really, I do," nodded Buffy enthusiastically.

"That's all it was? A fling?" asked Willow, wrinkling up her nose at the word.

"Yep. Purely physical. Just in it for the sex," explained Buffy just a little too quickly. "Sorry if that sounds...you know, I'm not sorry. I got out of that relationship what I wanted. It's not like I'm looking to settle down or settle for, okay?"

"Atta girl," smiled Xander.

"I mean, come on, is that such a bad thing?" asked Buffy somewhat defensively.

"No. No, of course not," said Willow, pausing to make sure Buffy was looking right at her and speaking slowly. "I know exactly what you mean."

Buffy nodded but didn't smile, suddenly understanding but yet still surprised.

"Xander, why don't you go to the office, see if the room next door is available? I see there's a connecting door and I'm thinking we might just be spending a night or two here," said Buffy.

"Sure thing," agreed Xander. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Thank you," said Willow, mouthing the words to Buffy so that Xander couldn't hear.

"Will, when I get back we should get out for a while, maybe take a walk. The fresh salty air might do ya some good," suggested Xander.

"Hey, maybe we can go shopping!" added Buffy.

"What? Me? With you two? No way in hell!"

"Xander!" whined Willow.

"You think I'm going through that again? Once bitten, twice shy and I ain't talkin' vampires here," continued Xander.

"But..."

Xander stopped Buffy with a wave of his hand.

"Ya wanna recap of our last adventure? And they're off. It's I Saw That First followed by It's Not Your Best Color with Xander You Forgot The Coupon! close behind. Out of nowhere comes Does This Make Me Look Fat along with Nagging and Pleading, it's Pleading and Nagging when suddenly out bursts No Not Really followed by What Do You Mean By That! Wait, here comes Xander How Could You neck and neck with I'm Sorry and I Didn't Mean That close behind a surprise return of Pleading with Groveling making a move but fading fast. And in the end it's Storming Off and Another Ruined Saturday Night."

Xander took in a deep breath and put his hands on his hips.

"I don't really feel like shopping, do you?" asked Buffy, glancing at Willow.

"Nah," agreed Willow.

"Okay then. Be right back," announced Xander, quickly leaving.

"Thanks. For getting rid of Xander. I love him to death but we needed some alone girl time, don'tcha think?" asked Willow.

"Yeah. Guess we do. So...is that all it was, a...what did you call it? Oh yeah, a misunderstanding?" ventured Buffy.

"Buffy, now more than ever I think you can see that you had nothing to do with Kennedy and I breaking up."

"Why Willow Rosenberg, whatever do you mean?" asked Buffy in a poorly attempted Southern accent.

"Buffy!"

"Okay, okay! I get it. But I can still wear my big red letter A on my sleeve if I wants," pouted Buffy playfully.

"That was a scarlet letter and we didn't exactly commit adultery," answered Willow.

"We were getting there!" grinned Buffy, finally making Willow smile.

"That's better. You haven't smiled in a while. I miss that. Willow, I know I haven't been there for you lately. I've been a bad best friend," sighed Buffy.

"No you haven't," argued Willow. She sat down on the bed next to Buffy.

"Yes, I have. And I really didn't mean to make fun of what happened. I am sorry," winced Buffy.

"About the kiss?" inquired Willow tentatively, looking at Buffy out of the corner of her eye.

"About you and Kennedy!" laughed Buffy.

"Oh. Right," laughed Willow, forcing a smile.

"I have no regrets about the kiss," taunted Buffy with mock indignation. "You would've chickened out anyway."

"Don't be so sure," answered Willow so convincingly and quickly that Buffy stared at her with raised eyebrows. Willow winked and Buffy tried unsuccessfully not to smile.

"So...no more boyfriend?" asked Willow, putting a hand on Buffy's arm.

"Nope. That's over," said Buffy.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Some parts of me are. Other parts, well..."

Buffy grinned and Willow laughed again.

"Exactly how good was the sex?" asked Willow boldly. Buffy rolled her eyes and fell back down onto the bed.

"Oh. My. Insert your favorite deity here!" smiled Buffy, suddenly narrowing her eyes. "Wait, maybe insert isn't the best word."

"Then again, maybe it is," teased Willow. This time Buffy laughed.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"What if you're with someone, in a relationship, but only one of you is getting more out of the relationship than just great sex? Does that make this getting-not-as-much person a bad person?" asked Willow softly.

Buffy sat up and put her hand on Willow's shoulder.

"No. Of course not. You just have to be honest with the other person...more importantly, you have to be honest with yourself. No matter how great the sex is," added Buffy.

"Yeah. Kinda knew that. Guess I just needed to hear it from someone else," nodded Willow. "Still, I can't help but feel that I, well...it's not that...what I mean is..."

Buffy pulled Willow just a little bit closer and opened her eyes just a bit wider to encourage her friend to continue.

"I wasn't just using her, Buffy. It was so much more than that," sighed Willow.

"I know. I could see that. Everyone could," comforted Buffy.

"It's not that I don't love her. It's just...Kennedy is a lot of things to me, Buffy, but...but she's not the one," winced Willow, her voice trailing off.

"I get it, Willow. Believe me when I say that I understand," nodded Buffy.

"Yeah. I think you do."

"Sooo...have you ever talked to Kennedy about this?" asked Buffy warily.

"Never really had the chance," flinched Willow.

"Maybe. Or maybe it was just easier to be avoidy girl on the subject?" suggested Buffy.

"Maybe," pouted Willow, not attempting to hide her guilt. Buffy pulled her close with a hug.

"Some things, if they're important...especially if they're important... need to be said, no matter how hard," said Buffy softly.

"Sure, though I'm thinking there's really never a best time with now being an especially never in the bestest of times," frowned Willow. "I mean, and don't take this the wrong way, what with your seeming preference in...men...but Kennedy's with a vampire and it ain't sounding all that healthy."

"There's that," agreed Buffy, nodding. She almost said something but then just smiled.

"What?" asked Willow.

"Nothing," answered Buffy, shaking her head but breaking off eye contact.

"Buffy," said Willow firmly.

"It's nothing, really," protested Buffy but she frowned when Willow tilted her head impatiently. "Okay. I was just wondering...is there someone else?"

"Someone...Buffy, I've been faithful!" sighed Willow, though now she looked away.

"I'm sorry. Of course you haven't...you know, with someone else," agreed Buffy, only then realizing that Willow hadn't really answered the question. Willow slowly exhaled, puffing out her cheeks. She still hadn't looked at Buffy and it was becoming obvious.

"When did you first realize that something was wrong?" asked Buffy.

"Hard to say. Probably when Kennedy insisted on being my anchor when I played around with astral projection," sighed Willow. "I knew she wasn't ready, I mean she's not anywhere near as good as...I mean, she's not good. With the magicks. But she wanted so much to make me happy. Kinda blame myself on that."

"Go on," encouraged Buffy.

"The astral thingy, at first it was just awesome! I was on top of a mountain and there was this cairn..."

"Wait. There was a Karen? I thought you said there wasn't anyone else?" questioned Buffy.

"No, Buffy. Cairn. Not Karen. C-A-I-R-N. It's a pile of rocks, marks your way along a trail," explained Willow.

"Oh," nodded Buffy, her face getting red.

"It's not important. Anyway, Kennedy got distracted or scared or something and, well, remember how much fun I was the next three days?" frowned Willow.

"Oh yeah. I yelled at her. And ya know, the funny thing is I didn't feel guilty about it later," said Buffy proudly.

"Did she avoid you after that! But it wasn't just one thing, Buffy. We had different interests. It's not like we drifted apart, it's more like we never connected," shrugged Willow.

"Except for the sex," smiled Buffy. Willow smiled and almost blushed. "Willow?"

"Mmm?"

"Kennedy and Leigh. You think Leigh's in love with her, so who's the getting-not-as-much person in that relationship?"

"No, that's different. It's all a lie," said Willow softly, lowering her head. "Isn't it?"

"Maybe. Maybe this is just Kennedy's way of dealing," shrugged Buffy. Willow didn't say anything. Buffy pushed Willow's hair back out of her eyes, her finger tracing a line along Willow's cheek. Willow closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

"So...what do you want to do?" whispered Buffy.

"Huh?" managed Willow, her eyes suddenly wide open.

"About Kennedy," said Buffy.

"Oh! You know, I have no idea. I mean, she's a big girl, right? She can make her own decisions about this kinda stuff. Right?" asked Willow hopefully.

"In theory. I'm thinking this is just a bit more complicated than that," said Buffy, leaning her head on Willow's shoulder.

"In theory," agreed Willow.

"Wanna go look for her?"

Willow nodded without any hesitation.

"Hey, dumb question here but you did look in the phone book, right?"

"Yeah," answered Willow. "Nadda."

***

The sun had hardly set before Leigh set out, trying her best to keep to the long shadows of the late afternoon. The back of her neck was warm from her recklessness but she didn't care. She knew exactly where to go...just as Kennedy had known.

The windows of the house were boarded up with plywood and the scent of last summer's fire was still strong to her sensitive nose. There had been very little actual damage from the fire itself, more from smoke and the water of the fire hoses. The owners simply didn't have the money to rebuild after falling behind on their insurance payments. A vine covered For Sale sign leaned slightly to one side in the front yard.

Leigh pushed open the back door, its lock long broken. She stepped into the empty kitchen, stepping over several crushed beer cans. The floor was littered with cigarette butts, signs that the local kids hung out here. Just not lately. Even they could sense something wasn't quite right here. There was a pall that clung to the very walls not unlike the acrid smoke of that long ago fire.

Evil. Palpable, a tenseness that knotted up your stomach though you didn't understand why.

Leigh stepped into the living room, the utter stillness so tomblike it seemed to press down upon her. There, near the foot of the stairs that led to the second floor, a splotch of red not unlike blood. But Leigh knew better.

It was Kennedy's scarf. And lying next to it was her wooden stake.

END OF PART THREE


	4. Part Four

Title: Again  
  
PART FOUR  
  
Willow sat down on the edge of the bed and when she didn't look up at her Buffy sat down and put her arm around her. Willow tried to smile for her but her heart just wasn't into it. Xander came into the room and kicked the door shut.  
  
"Who knew in a town this small that one person would be so hard to find?" said Xander, shaking his head.  
  
"That waitress said she never showed at the coffee shop today," sighed Willow, repeating what they already knew.  
  
"Hey, how 'bout calling Kennedy's mom? At least she'd know where Kennedy lives, right?" asked Xander.  
  
"No!" answered Willow, louder than she meant to.  
  
"No?" repeated Xander, confused.  
  
"Um...she, um...they're away. On vacation," nodded Willow. "Already tried."  
  
Buffy didn't believe Willow but couldn't understand why she would lie. She decided not to ask her about it...for now.  
  
"Well, that bartender said she was a regular there and that she usually came in no earlier than ten o'clock," said Buffy quickly. "Maybe tonight..."  
  
"Tonight! Oh, I'm such an idiot!" announced Willow, smacking her forehead with her palm.  
  
"How so?" asked Xander.  
  
"Tonight. As in night as in when the sun sets. I did a locator spell but I didn't look for..."  
  
"Leigh," finished Buffy. "Okay, what do you need? How can we help?"  
  
"Damn it!" yelled Willow, standing up. "Leigh warned me that Kennedy might go after this other vamp. I didn't think...I could've found both of them! And if Kennedy did go after this vamp..."  
  
"Will, it's okay. Little reminder, Kennedy is a Slayer. And going after a vamp in the daylight should give her an advantage," added Xander.  
  
"Yeah, except that she got her ass kicked in her last two fights and combined with the head games she's been dealing with from one Willow Rosenberg, I'm thinking it's not such a good idea for her to be taking on a vamp right about now," snapped Willow. "She just doesn't believe in herself anymore."  
  
"Head games?" ventured Xander, though he was immediately silenced by a warning glare from Buffy. Just then there was a loud banging on the door, as if someone were kicking at it.  
  
"Anyone not thinking that's opportunity knocking?" frowned Xander.  
  
They all looked at one another before Xander took a step towards the door. Buffy sprang up from the bed and grabbed his arm, stepping in front of him. She pulled the door open and then froze. Standing before her was a girl that could only be Leigh and she was holding an unconscious Kennedy in her arms. Kennedy's head was rolled back and there were two bloody puncture wounds on her exposed neck.  
  
"Help us. Please?" asked Leigh weakly, almost as if she were out of breath. She looked past Buffy directly at Willow.  
  
"Kennedy!" gasped Willow.  
  
"Bring her in, put her on the bed. This is a motel, you don't need an invite," glared Buffy. Leigh pushed past Buffy and ignored Xander as she eased Kennedy gently down onto the bed.  
  
"I couldn't get in touch with you, I didn't know where you were," explained Leigh quickly, only glancing at Willow. Willow sat down next to Kennedy and placed two fingers on her neck, searching for a pulse.  
  
"I think she'll be okay, it didn't take a lot of blood. Her breathing is uneven so I think she has a broken rib or two," said Leigh, her hand tenderly exploring Kennedy's rib cage. "Yeah, here..and here."  
  
"What happened?" demanded Buffy.  
  
"How did you find me?" asked Willow, only glancing at Leigh, reluctant to take her eyes away from Kennedy.  
  
"Your scent. I know your scent," explained Leigh. "I'm sorry, I had to wait for the sun to set. There was no way to warn you."  
  
"What happened?" repeated Buffy, louder and now with an edge to her voice. Leigh turned to face Buffy.  
  
"She went after this vampire. We knew where it was. I told her not to...she just wasn't ready," winced Leigh, glancing back at Kennedy.  
  
"How do we know you didn't do this?" demanded Xander. Leigh turned towards Xander and glared at him coldly. Buffy stepped in between them.  
  
"Fine! But shouldn't we get her to a hospital?" suggested Xander.  
  
"No," answered Leigh quickly, now looking back at Kennedy. "She's a Slayer, she'll recover. Well, physically, anyway. If it wanted her dead she'd be dead. Kennedy is more valuable to it alive."  
  
"Why alive?" questioned Xander.  
  
"Tactics," answered Buffy. "Alive, Kennedy is a distraction, something to worry about. Dead...that would let Leigh focus her anger, use it to fight with."  
  
Leigh nodded in agreement.  
  
"So then why did you bring her here?" asked Xander. "Why not just go after this vamp?"  
  
"She needs her wounds cleaned up to prevent infection...I think she already has a fever. And I needed to know she was somewhere safe when I went after this thing that attacked her," said Leigh, grinding her teeth in anger.  
  
"You keep referring to this vampire as 'it'. Why?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that? Kettle calling the pot black, no?" added Xander.  
  
"This thing is an animal. It has no conscience, no respect for the Old Ways," explained Leigh. Her voice turned bitter. "Our gene pool is receding."  
  
"The Old Ways?" repeated Xander.  
  
"There is a code of...I hate to use the word honor, but that'll do. This is my town, my turf, given to me according the Ceremonies. No other may lay claim to it for fifty years and only then, if my Mentor is dead, can there be a Challenge."  
  
"East Coast vamps are a little left of bizarre," commented Xander.  
  
"Hey, it's kinda like the Jewish Festival of Jubilee," interrupted Willow excitedly. "If a family cannot keep its land someone accepts it for them until they can return to it. It's an honor thing. Weird, too, since it's also fifty years..."  
  
Willow noticed that Buffy and Xander were staring at her with blank expressions.  
  
"Right. Um, Leigh, what's this wound here, on her right palm?" pointed Willow.  
  
"It nailed her hand to the floor to prevent her from crawling away. It knew she was too weak to pull free," answered Leigh, that edge returning to her voice. Willow cringed. Buffy stiffened and clenched her fist.  
  
"I'm going with you," announced Buffy.  
  
"You can't, Slayer. It will smell you a mile away," warned Leigh adamantly.  
  
"Then I'll go," said Willow, standing up but still holding Kennedy's hand. Leigh considered what she said but then shook her head.  
  
"No. This is my fight."  
  
"Oh? Well it just became mine too!" snapped Willow.  
  
"Willow, I'm trying to prevent someone from taking something that is mine. There are some things you just have to face alone. It's the only way," said Leigh, though her tone wasn't as harsh as before.  
  
Willow simply looked down at Kennedy and then stared Leigh in the eye.  
  
"Oh," whispered Leigh, just realizing what she had said.  
  
"Like I said, I'm in," stated Willow firmly. Leigh closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
"Willow, when she wakes up Kennedy's going to call for you. Not me...you. You need to be here," said Leigh, her voice small, almost breaking. "For her."  
  
"Oh," whispered Willow.  
  
"Can you help her? Magically, I mean," said Leigh, moving around the bed to stand next to Willow.  
  
"Nothing major. Really don't like messing around with stuff like that, it's too dangerous. But I can help ease the pain," nodded Willow.  
  
"Good," nodded Leigh.  
  
"How will you find...it?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Won't have to," replied Leigh, again looking at Kennedy. "It will find me. And I know where I want to be when that happens. Sorry if this lives up to my stereotype but I'm going to really enjoy ripping this thing apart."  
  
Leigh turned to go but Willow stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
  
"Wait! Don't go yet!" said Willow.  
  
"Why?" demanded Leigh impatiently.  
  
"You need to calm down first. Well, at least a little bit. I'm all for the tearing to pieces here but you have to focus, you need to block out..."  
  
"I know what I need to do," nodded Leigh firmly.  
  
"Do you? Trust me, I know what you're feeling," said Willow, letting go of her arm.  
  
"I know you do, Willow. That's why I brought her to you. Take care of her, okay?" Leigh nodded ever so slightly at Willow and Willow acknowledged her by nodding back. As Leigh turned to leave Buffy stepped in front of her. Startled, Leigh glanced down.  
  
"Here. Take this," offered Buffy, holding out a stake in her hand.  
  
"Thanks," said Leigh, accepting the weapon. She hesitated, as if suddenly unsure of herself.  
  
"Be careful. And hurry back," encouraged Willow.  
  
"Thanks," smiled Leigh. And then she was gone.  
  
"At least she changed her clothes," commented Willow.  
  
"Black pants, black sweater...bonus points for not wearing leather but still so not like our Willow," nodded Xander.  
  
"Did you notice when she asked for help she used the word us?" asked Willow. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Did you notice I didn't stake her?" answered Buffy. This time Willow nodded.  
  
"You're getting soft in your old age," goaded Xander, only half in jest. He glanced back at Kennedy and frowned. "I'll go get some ice."  
  
She moved briskly, almost running, not caring if she made noise and in fact wanting to be heard. Down through the South End with its dark machine shops, more than a few boarded up. The scent of grease and oil permeated the damp air, part of the very soil now. Off in the distance a dog barked. Leigh followed an abandoned spur line down to the double tracks of the railroad that led off west to New York, crossed them impatiently, resisting the urge to slow down, to be cautious. This was not the way she preferred to hunt. Even this far away she could smell the salt air, though she doubted any human other than a Slayer could hear the waves breaking.  
  
Leigh walked past the parking lot entrance for the beach, smiling at the sign that warned 'Park Closed At Sunset'. She moved on past the boardwalk, the sound of the waves much louder now. Her footsteps crunched loudly on the gravel between the parking lot and the woods and she dragged her heels to make her presence known. Only a weed-entangled rusty fence blocked her path now but she easily walked around it; the barrier was only meant to keep out cars.  
  
The gray pavement of the old abandoned beach road was broken in many places with green grasses pushing their way through the cracks. Leigh smiled again, this time at the futility of nature, knowing that a month from now most would be brown and withered from the hot sun. She kept to the center of the road, following the almost entirely faded double yellow lines. Surprisingly there was little broken glass but there were a few shattered clam shells, picked clean by hungry gulls that had cleverly dropped them to break them open.  
  
Vines crept up along the base of the streetlights on the south side of the road. The once brown poles were now sun bleached bone-gray, though higher up dark rust trailed downwards from iron spikes driven into the wood, staining the weathered pole like blood from a wound. The lights themselves were mostly intact but it had been decades since electricity had lit this street. Up ahead the road curved northwards, away from the beach. To the eye the poles blended into the trees as if being claimed by the woods. Further up the road disappeared into the Point known as Land's End.  
  
Leigh often walked here alone, late at night, sometimes until dawn reddened the eastern sky. Once she even had to bury herself in the sand for the day because she had lingered too long. Yes, the fight should be here. If a homeless vampire could claim anything as her own, this was it. Here, she could calm herself, focus her anger, prepare for the fight. This road, so close to the beach and yet so desolate, evoked a time now lost to her. The older kids didn't bother coming here very often as they preferred parking with their dates down by the water. Once in a while some under-aged kids would drink warm beer here knowing that the police wouldn't follow them in but the younger kids, for the most part, stayed away, too afraid not to believe in the ghost stories about the area and too embarrassed to acknowledge these fears to their friends. These ghost stories were kept alive by creatures like herself.  
  
She paused for a moment, staring at an old gnarled tree, a favorite of hers. By the first week of August its leaves would be tinged with orange, weeks earlier than any other tree here, as if it grew tired of life and impatiently sought solace in the dark of winter. Along the edge of the woods the plentiful white Queen Anne's Lace had closed for the night and Leigh forced aside a sudden melancholy, a longing for something she could never have again. Tonight was not the night for such thoughts. She needed to calm herself, to prepare, not be distracted by what once was. It was hard enough to divert her thoughts from Kennedy.  
  
The insects of the surrounding night were suddenly silenced. Instantly Leigh understood that she was no longer alone. The wind was at her back so she instinctively knew that her enemy, somewhere on the road ahead, was aware of her.  
  
Leigh's face transformed into her true countenance and she smiled. It was time.  
  
Buffy pushed aside the curtain and peered into the empty parking lot. Shaking her head, she looked back at Willow, now pressing a wet wash cloth to Kennedy's forehead. Xander had fallen asleep in a chair.  
  
"Sunrise isn't that far off. I should go look for her," said Buffy, her tone one of seeking permission. Willow tossed the wash cloth aside and stood up, shaking her head.  
  
"No, you don't have to. The fight's over. Leigh might not come back, but I know it's finished," shrugged Willow confidently, as if she didn't care.  
  
"You...how?"  
  
Willow only smiled but there was no joy in the effort. Before Buffy could press her to explain there was a soft rapping at the door.  
  
"Let me," announced Willow, not waiting for Buffy's reaction.  
  
Willow opened the door and inhaled sharply.  
  
"Leigh! You're hurt!"  
  
"Not anymore," answered Leigh, looking past Willow at Kennedy with her head slightly tilted to one side because her left eye was swollen and closed over.  
  
"How bad is it?" cringed Willow.  
  
"Been worse," said Leigh, attempting to smile but cringing with pain as she leaned forward. To keep herself standing she grabbed onto the door frame. "Been better."  
  
Willow stepped towards her, letting Leigh put most of her weight onto her arm.  
  
"Let's get you inside, it'll be light soon. You should've waited somewhere, you'll be stuck here now," said Willow, helping her move forward.  
  
"I had to know. Is she..."  
  
"She's going to be okay. The fever broke. She just needs some rest," reassured Buffy. Behind her Xander stirred and opened his eyes, startled by what he at first thought was Willow dancing with Leigh. Willow slowly eased Leigh over to the bed so that she could sit down next to Kennedy.  
  
"Tough fight?" inquired Willow. Leigh's clothes were ripped and torn but most of the blood on them didn't seem to be hers.  
  
"Bad fight. Teeth, claws...you don't wanna know how I killed it," answered Leigh, her eyes not leaving Kennedy.  
  
"I know how you killed it," replied Willow. Leigh reluctantly looked away from Kennedy and smiled approvingly at Willow.  
  
"So that was you. Wondered how those street lights came on after so many years," nodded Leigh.  
  
"Thought you needed a distraction at that point. Well, not you, but the vamp chewing on your arm," added Willow.  
  
"It was helpful," conceded Leigh. "But why didn't I sense you? Were you downwind?"  
  
"She wasn't anywhere. Willow, you never left this room!" protested Buffy. Leigh eyed Willow suspiciously.  
  
"A good magician never reveals the secrets to her tricks," grinned Willow.  
  
"Magician my ass, witch!" laughed Leigh, though she immediately grabbed her side in pain. She turned back to face Kennedy and gently placed her palm against her cheek.  
  
"Her pulse is strong. Whatever you did, it helped," smiled Leigh.  
  
"It wasn't much," shrugged Willow. "But she'll sleep for a while."  
  
"Thank you," said Leigh sincerely. She stared at Kennedy for a moment, then glanced at Willow.  
  
"Go on, I know you want to," said Willow softly, turning away. Leigh leaned down and kissed Kennedy on the lips.  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Leigh. She closed her eyes for a moment and then eased herself back up.  
  
"Willow, can you help me stand? I should wait in the other room."  
  
"Leigh, it's okay, you can sit here," offered Willow.  
  
"No. When she wakes it's you who she should see. It's you she's going to call for. I don't...I don't want to..."  
  
"I understand," nodded Willow. "Is your leg broken?"  
  
"Not sure. Maybe," shrugged Leigh.  
  
"Here, let me," offered Buffy.  
  
"I got it," said Willow, waving her off. She offered her shoulder to Leigh and lifted her up. "Is that...is that Kennedy's sweater?"  
  
"Yeah," smiled Leigh. "Funny how my favorite clothes are the ones that smell like her."  
  
"She has a favorite perfume?" asked Xander.  
  
"Kennedy doesn't wear perfume," answered both Willow and Leigh at the same time. They looked at one another and shared a smile. Making their way awkwardly into the next room, Leigh stopped before they got near the bed.  
  
"This is good enough. You don't want blood stains on the bed, tends to piss management off," said Leigh.  
  
"At least sit in the chair and not on the floor," protested Willow.  
  
"I'm fine," insisted Leigh, easing herself from Willow and leaning against the wall.  
  
"Xander, make sure those drapes are closed all the way," ordered Willow. Xander nodded and gave Leigh a wide berth as he moved past her.  
  
"Buffy, I saw a butcher shop a few blocks down the street. Could you get Leigh some blood?" asked Willow. "It'll help with the healing."  
  
Leigh's eyes opened in surprise and she glanced at Buffy to see her reaction.  
  
"Sure. Beats having her stare at my neck," smiled Buffy.  
  
"He doesn't open until six so you have to go around back and knock at the door. Ask for Ed and mention my name. He thinks I'm a gourmet cook so he doesn't ask any questions about why I need blood."  
  
Buffy stared at her.  
  
"And thank you," added Leigh reluctantly. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Will, you should be with Kennedy. We can keep our guest company," said Buffy.  
  
"We? If you leave that we is me," complained Xander.  
  
Willow hesitated but then smiled and left. Buffy stood in the doorway between the rooms but Xander sat on the edge of the bed at a comfortable distance from Leigh. Leigh gingerly eased herself down into a sitting position on the floor.  
  
"I don't bite, Xander," grinned Leigh. "Okay, I do, but am I making you nervous?"  
  
"Nope," answered Xander, not taking his eyes off of her.  
  
"Is it that you don't trust me, Xander, or that you don't like me?"  
  
"I'm thinking it's a little of both. No, wait, actually it's not so much the little as just plain both," corrected Xander.  
  
"Let me guess, you're hung up on this whole lack of soul concept?" asked Leigh, wincing as she shifted her weight slightly.  
  
"Kinda hard to ignore, no?" answered Xander.  
  
"I see. Demons don't have souls. And if you don't have a soul then you're evil, right?" asked Leigh, staring at Xander.  
  
"Um...that's not exactly what I meant," frowned Xander, suddenly unsure of himself.  
  
"Would you agree that demons are evil?" asked Leigh, now not looking at Xander, her eyes unfocused as if she had repeated these lines before.  
  
"Sure. I mean, some are," nodded Xander.  
  
"Like Buffy's friend Clem, for instance. He's evil, right?"  
  
"Clem? No. He's harmless," protested Xander.  
  
"But Clem is a demon and therefore he does not have a soul," reminded Leigh. Xander started to say something but changed his mind. He looked to Buffy for help but she only smiled.  
  
"Tell me, Xander...did Anya have a soul?" asked Leigh softly.  
  
"Anya was human!" answered Xander, raising his voice.  
  
"Was, Xander. She was also a Vengeance Demon. Demons do not have souls, therefore..."  
  
"No, see, when Anya was a Vengeance Demon...well, the second time around, anyway, she..."  
  
"Didn't harm anyone?" ventured Leigh.  
  
"No! I mean, yes, but she regretted what she did! She asked D'Hoffryn to undo what she did!" yelled Xander. "Even when she was a demon she knew, deep down, that evil was wrong!"  
  
Leigh simply turned and smiled at him.  
  
"You didn't know her," growled Xander.  
  
"You don't know me," countered Leigh.  
  
"Buffy, how 'bout helping me out here?" begged Xander.  
  
"With my demon dating track record? Sorry big guy, but you're on your own," laughed Buffy.  
  
"Okay, you sitting there all still-like isn't fooling anyone. Hurt or not, you're dangerous," said Xander, pointing his finger at her.  
  
"I'm not making any sudden moves, Xander, because you trying to stake me would just end badly for both of us," answered Leigh, her eyes on Buffy. Buffy winked at her.  
  
"Well, that's..that's good. Yeah. I'm glad we've gone over the ground rules," nodded Xander.  
  
"You have a soul, don't you Xander?" asked Leigh.  
  
"Are you implying I somehow don't?" challenged Xander.  
  
"Of course not. I just don't think you should judge people based on souls."  
  
"Oh really? You judge people who have souls. You kill them," countered Xander. Leigh smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I judge them. Has nothing to do with souls."  
  
"Girl's gotta eat," agreed Xander. Again Leigh smiled.  
  
"Did you happen to notice a frail elderly woman pushing a shopping cart around today? She hangs out around here. See, there's lots of dumpsters nearby and she can find bottles or cans for the deposit return. You must've seen her. Gray hair, torn, dirty pants, wears a ragged old sweater...homeless, if you haven't guessed by now. Louise is her name," added Leigh.  
  
"Yeah, I remember her," said Buffy.  
  
"What's your point?" demanded Xander.  
  
"My point. Hmm...did either of you soul-blessed people give her any money so that she might get some food, maybe make her life just a bit easier?"  
  
Buffy glanced at Xander and they both looked down at the floor.  
  
"Thought as much. And yet, here's a perfect victim for a hungry, soulless vampire, wouldn't you agree? I mean, who would miss her? So...why is she still alive?" smiled Leigh.  
  
"Because old people taste funky?" shrugged Xander.  
  
"Okay, there's that," agreed Leigh, nodding. "Even so, I wouldn't hurt her. I feel sorry for her. Yet...I don't have a soul. Isn't that supposed to mean that I'm...what's the word again? Oh yeah. Evil."  
  
Leigh closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall behind her.  
  
"Others see you in a certain light and so you begin to see yourself that way too, you become the image. It doesn't have to be that way," sighed Leigh.  
  
"You're confusing me with evil logic!" announced Xander as he stood up. "I'm going to the butcher shop to get you some blood. I don't want you staring at my neck either."  
  
"Xander," said Leigh softly, stopping him. He looked back over his shoulder at her.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened to Anya. She...it sounds like you were good for one another," nodded Leigh. Xander looked down for a moment before answering her.  
  
"Still think you're evil," said Xander.  
  
"Fair enough," nodded Leigh approvingly. Xander smiled and quickly walked out of the room.  
  
"Do I get any bonus points if I tell you I've never turned anyone?" inquired Leigh.  
  
"I'm thinking not," answered Buffy. "You seem to know a lot about us."  
  
"Kennedy knows a lot about you. I'm just a good listener," explained Leigh.  
  
"So...is it my turn now?"  
  
"Pfft! I know better than to mess with a Slayer," grinned Leigh. Buffy smiled at the joke.  
  
"Oh, come on! You have me interested. Never met a vamp who tried to, well, fit in like you," said Buffy.  
  
"Just trying to survive," replied Leigh, one corner of her mouth raised in a smile. "Helps if you blend in to the background. You don't want to draw attention to yourself."  
  
"No, there's more to it than that," said Buffy, sitting down cross-legged across from Leigh. Leigh looked at her and decided that she was genuinely interested.  
  
"Maybe there is," nodded Leigh. "Surviving isn't just living, it's more than physical, it's emotional."  
  
Buffy raised her eyes both in surprise and in agreement.  
  
"In his book Walden, Thoreau sought out the solitary life. What did he say? Oh yeah, to live deliberately, to front only the essential facts of life...to live deep and suck out all the marrow of life."  
  
"I don't think he meant that literally!" frowned Buffy.  
  
"That's your interpretation. Anyway, he was wrong on one point. You can't live in this world without people. And no, I don't mean as snacks," pouted Leigh. "It's just...it's just too lonely."  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes in doubt but her expression softened as she noticed that Leigh wasn't looking at her, as if that last admission was embarrassing. Leigh turned her head, focusing on Buffy's hands.  
  
"What?" asked Buffy uncomfortably. She slipped her hands under her legs.  
  
"A Slayer's hands, rough by trade yet soft when they have to be...when they need to be," said Leigh, her voice almost a whisper. She looked Buffy right in the eye. "I know I have no hold on her. And yet..."  
  
Leigh leaned her head back, resting it on the wall. She stared at the ceiling, not saying anything.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Buffy. "I get the 'and yet' part."  
  
This time Leigh didn't smile.  
  
"You got it bad. Is there anything you don't like about her?" laughed Buffy.  
  
"Sure. For one thing, she leaves toast crumbs in the butter dish."  
  
"Huh?" managed Buffy.  
  
"When she butters her toast, she..."  
  
"But you don't..."  
  
"I know, I know," smiled Leigh with a shrug.. "Go figure."  
  
Leigh tried to shift to a more comfortable position but immediately stopped because of the pain.  
  
"You hurt bad?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Might say that. There's some wounds that just don't heal."  
  
Buffy waited a moment, watching Leigh, but Leigh wouldn't look at her.  
  
"I meant...you know what I meant," nodded Buffy.  
  
"Of course I do. We understand each other, Buffy. You and I, we feel everything more intensely. It's the demon inside," said Leigh, tapping a finger to her chest.  
  
"We? What do you mean we?" challenged Buffy, her voice rising.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," accused Leigh.  
  
Just then Willow appeared in the doorway between the rooms.  
  
"Hey. Just checking. It was a little on the quiet side. Thought there mighta been a little poofing incident," said Willow warily, glancing at Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow then looked back at Leigh. Leigh shook her head. Without waiting for a response from either of them, Willow went back to sit with Kennedy.  
  
"Then again, maybe you don't," said Leigh, staring in the direction Willow had gone. Buffy cast a glance in that direction too, then gave Leigh a puzzled look.  
  
"Tell me, Buffy, did the Immortal break it off between you two or did you?"  
  
Buffy hesitated, trying to think of the best way to answer that.  
  
"Thought as much," nodded Leigh.  
  
"No, it wasn't like that," answered Buffy with a forced laugh.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to...I just...I'm sorry. That's all I meant. I'm sorry. I remember what it feels to be dumped by a guy."  
  
"By...oh. You had a boyfriend," stammered Buffy.  
  
"Once upon a whenever. Hell, I was still alive then!" laughed Leigh.  
  
"Oh. Well, sure. I guess it's pretty common. I mean Willow had a boyfriend too, ya know?" winced Buffy.  
  
Leigh just smiled.  
  
"Gonna help me out here?" smiled Buffy.  
  
"With what?" asked Leigh innocently.  
  
"Okay. Sooo...before you were turned...did you like girls?" asked Buffy, raising her chin as if issuing a challenge.  
  
"Not so much, maybe a little experimenting. How 'bout you?" asked Leigh without missing a beat.  
  
"Me?" smirked Buffy.  
  
"Okay, maybe not before you were turned 'cause you were what, like fifteen? But, well...have you ever?" questioned Leigh.  
  
"Slayers aren't turned!" protested Buffy. Leigh simply waited for her answer.  
  
"No," answered Buffy quickly.  
  
"Too bad," replied Leigh sadly. "We both feel sensation so much more intensely than they do. Oh, you have no idea what you're missing."  
  
"Than they do?"  
  
"Yeah, you know. Humans," explained Leigh. Buffy sat up just a little straighter.  
  
"A Slayer is human. There is no demon inside," said Buffy firmly.  
  
"Sure. If you say so," nodded Leigh.  
  
"You know, you took a big chance coming back here knowing that I'm a Slayer," warned Buffy. Leigh leaned forward just a bit despite the pain it caused.  
  
"I should be afraid of you when the girl in my sordid love triangle next door can twitch her nose like on that television show and make me go poof?"  
  
"Television show?" asked Buffy, confused.  
  
"Um, yeah, you know, the one with the witch married to that human? Um..."  
  
"Bewitched?" tried Buffy.  
  
"Yeah! That's it," nodded Leigh. Buffy blinked.  
  
"Exactly how old are you?" laughed Buffy. Leigh inched back against the wall again.  
  
"I was turned in the summer of seventy-two," frowned Leigh weakly.  
  
"Girlfriend, you got a long way to go before you can claim old! You know how old my boyfriend was?"  
  
"Which one?" smiled Leigh.  
  
"Nice comeback," nodded Buffy. And then her face quickly became sad, almost compassionate.  
  
"Leigh, did you...where you fought tonight, is that where you died?"  
  
Leigh lowered her eyes and nodded ever so slightly.  
  
"Oh," whispered Buffy.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, occasionally glancing at the doorway into the next room.  
  
"She's going to need your help, you know. She needs you even if she won't tell you so. Especially since she won't tell you," said Leigh softly.  
  
"I know. Once a Slayer loses her confidence, it's tough to get it back," agreed Buffy. "I can help her."  
  
Leigh shook her head.  
  
"I know you can help her. But I didn't mean Kennedy. I was talking about Willow."  
  
Buffy made an effort to say something but ended up just looking at Leigh with her mouth wide open.  
  
"I'm going to close my eyes. I need some sleep. Suggestion? Might wanna put a do not disturb sign on the door," said Leigh. "It'll save you an interesting explanation to the maid."  
  
"But...no, wait! Why did you say..."  
  
"Goodnight, Slayer," responded Leigh with a wink. She closed her eyes.  
  
Buffy stared at Leigh and then slowly turned her head towards Willow's room. She absently glanced at her hands and then with one finger slowly traced a line over the rough calluses on her palm. END OF PART FOUR 


	5. Part Five

Title: Again  
  
PART FIVE  
  
Willow's eyes popped open. Startled, it took a moment for her to realize where she was and that she had fallen asleep in the chair facing Kennedy. The drapes were drawn so she wasn't sure how late in the afternoon it was until she glanced at the clock on the dresser. She stood up, her eyes lingering on Kennedy. Making her way to the open doorway that separated the two rooms, Willow stood there until Buffy looked over at her. Leigh was asleep in a sitting position, her back against the wall. Buffy stood up from the edge of the bed and smiled.  
  
"You actually slept for almost two hours. How'ya feelin'?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Meh," shrugged Willow, rubbing her neck. "How's our guest?"  
  
"Dead to the world," deadpanned Buffy.  
  
"But not dead to Kennedy," frowned Willow.  
  
"Willow..."  
  
"Sorry. Not much of a morning person. Or, okay, in this case a late afternoon person. Where's Xander?"  
  
"He went to get some pizzas. It's early but I think he needed to get out of here for a while," replied Buffy. "Kennedy's still sleeping. Is that a good?"  
  
"I guess. Thought she'd be awake by now."  
  
"You worried?" asked Buffy, now standing next to Willow. She put a hand on Willow's arm. Unseen behind them, Leigh opened one eye.  
  
"Not about her physical wounds. The spell is helping her heal. She'll wake up soon," nodded Willow.  
  
"Willow, last night...why were you surprised that Leigh was hurt? You were there in some kinda witchy way, right?"  
  
"I kinda snuck in around the last act but didn't stick around for the curtain call," explained Willow.  
  
"But, but you said it was over," questioned Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, you know how she killed it? After she snapped its neck she, um...she severed the head," cringed Willow.  
  
"Makes sense," shrugged Buffy. "So?"  
  
"With her teeth," finished Willow. Even Buffy winced.  
  
"Ew!" groaned Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, didn't need to stick around for that. And when I said the fight was over, well, I meant the fight for Kennedy," winked Willow.  
  
"Oh!" grinned Buffy. "Okay. Hey, I'm going to lay down for a bit, catch a few zees."  
  
"That's a good idea," nodded Willow. Buffy stepped forward and hugged Willow, catching her by surprise. Willow hesitated but then returned the embrace, closing her eyes and holding Buffy tightly. Buffy made to release her arms but Willow held on just a moment longer.  
  
"Thanks," whispered Willow, finally letting go. Buffy nodded with a smile and went into the other room.  
  
Willow sat down on the floor across from Leigh, just out of arms reach. Unbidden, the image of this girl's arms around Kennedy overwhelmed Willow, the two entwined, their lips...Willow turned away and took in a deep breath. Slowly she raised her eyes and again looked at her. She wanted to touch the anger she should be feeling, she needed to hate this thing that had masqueraded as herself to take advantage of Kennedy...but she couldn't.  
  
Willow wondered why it bothered her so that Leigh wasn't breathing when she had spent so much time around Angel. Why did it hurt when she thought about Kennedy being with a girl who was dead?  
  
"It'll be dark soon," said Willow.  
  
Leigh opened her eyes and quickly focused on Willow's stare. She rubbed her arm and winced but didn't take her eyes away from Willow.  
  
"How is she?" asked Leigh.  
  
"Still sleeping," answered Willow flatly.  
  
"Because of the spell you did?" asked Leigh.  
  
"Probably," answered Willow.  
  
Leigh raised her eyebrows at this doubt.  
  
"This spell...to help her she needs to believe in something other than the past...well, the recent past. What I mean is..."  
  
Willow sighed and took in another deep breath.  
  
"I touched her mind. There's no actual words, it's more like warm, fuzzy, happy butterfly feelings. And it's not a forgetting spell! See, if she has any doubts the spell can't work. Her fears would trap her, play tricks...Kennedy needed to believe that I love her," said Willow quickly, almost spitting out the words.  
  
"She would know that if you felt that way. We both know that isn't true," said Leigh in a calmly measured tone. "You don't."  
  
Willow looked down at the floor and nodded once.  
  
"I don't," she whispered. "Not in the way she loves me."  
  
Willow closed her eyes.  
  
"She's trying to understand why you don't want her," said Leigh.  
  
"I know. The spell will dissipate and she'll wake up, maybe in an hour or two. She won't...she won't remember. It's just so that her body can heal," frowned Willow, still not looking at Leigh as if that alone would get her to change this painful subject.  
  
"You're lying to her. Again," spat Leigh.  
  
"No. No, it's not like that!" protested Willow.  
  
"Whatever," sighed Leigh.  
  
Willow looked at her hand, startled to see it clenched in a fist. She slowly eased her hand open and put it behind her.  
  
"So...where do we go from here?" asked Willow, though she said it more to the room than to Leigh, knowing that she herself wasn't sure of the answer.  
  
"Isn't that up to her?" replied Leigh, her tone surprisingly sympathetic.  
  
"In a perfect world. And wow, is this so not a perfect world."  
  
Leigh rubbed her eyes and then slowly lowered her hands so that she rested her chin on her thumbs.  
  
"When she walks into a room, your face lights up. You don't see or hear the person next to you, so drawn in are you, so consumed...when she's close, when she absently touches your arm or shoulder, your knee opens to one side, inviting her closer even though you don't realize you're doing it. And I know she's unaware of it too," said Leigh, sadly shaking her head. Puzzled, Willow narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Maybe at first. You're talking once upon a time," sighed Willow.  
  
"I'm talking about Buffy," said Leigh.  
  
Willow blinked. Instead of protesting or laughing at the idea, she thought about what Leigh had said.  
  
"That's power, Willow. That's special. I can hear your heart beat faster when she just stands next to you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Willow! Think about that kiss. Remember what you were feeling, how her lips..."  
  
"Okay! Getting the picture!" squirmed Willow uncomfortably.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"It's not that easy!" protested Willow weakly.  
  
"It never is. That's why it's worth it."  
  
"She's my best friend. What if...what if..."  
  
Willow just shook her head and looked away.  
  
"Yeah. What if? Isn't that what it's all about?"  
  
Willow remained still, though she glanced at Leigh, only to look quickly away.  
  
"Thinking about that kiss?" asked Leigh, smiling.  
  
"Are we talkin' about again or the first time?" laughed Willow weakly.  
  
"Again," nodded Leigh. Willow's smile faded.  
  
"Again," agreed Willow, nodding. "Um...can we not, you know..."  
  
"Sure. Let's talk about that pink elephant in the next room. Are you being fair to her? Are you being fair to yourself?" asked Leigh.  
  
"What do you mean?" replied Willow suspiciously.  
  
"Giving her a false hope...isn't that worse, isn't that just plain cruel?"  
  
"Compared to what you're doing to her!? She's trapped, she can't move on!"  
  
"She doesn't want to move on! I give her what she wants. You have this hold on her and you don't even love her!"  
  
"What you're doing...how can that be good for her?" winced Willow.  
  
"What about what you're doing to her?" snapped Leigh.  
  
"It's not the same!" yelled Willow. She looked back over her shoulder, hoping that Buffy hadn't heard.  
  
"Willow...what else can I do?" answered Leigh softly. She sat up, wincing in pain but Willow realized that she was doing this as a diversion to hide the sadness in her tone, the regret.  
  
"How about leave?" suggested Willow.  
  
"You'd let me?" asked Leigh, one corner of her mouth turned up in sarcasm.  
  
"You'd be alive," shrugged Willow.  
  
"Surviving isn't living. There's an emptiness in that you can't escape."  
  
Willow almost nodded in agreement but caught herself. Why was it so hard to hate this girl?  
  
"Maybe I should leave. Maybe it's the best thing for her. I hear myself saying the words,  
but...no. No, I can't. I can't let go. Believe me, Willow, I've asked myself why would Kennedy want me? I'm a vampire, she's...look, I know she'll never really love me. But it's her choice. I'll take what I can get."  
  
"Why? Love, it can't last for you...you don't die."  
  
"I can die! No matter how long you live or, or how short the time is that you're given, the next moment is there, waiting. Anything can happen," said Leigh, almost yelling.  
  
Willow just stared at her, chewing on her lower lip.  
  
"I know you don't trust me, just because of what I am," said Leigh.  
  
"A threat to Kennedy?" suggested Willow.  
  
"No! Hey, you have a chance at an afterlife, whatever that might be. Me? My fate's a done deal on that. My heaven is here, it's now. A touch, a smile, her scent...that's my heaven. Why would I ruin that?" demanded Leigh.  
  
Willow glanced at the doorway to the other room.  
  
"Sex is a primal emotion but it's more about trust than anything else. To connect like that you can't hold back, you can't hide. You're naked and I ain't talking clothes here. Kennedy trusts me, she knows I wouldn't hurt her," said Leigh softly.  
  
"Trust," laughed Willow. "You're like the scorpion in that fable."  
  
"I'm...huh?"  
  
"You know. The scorpion asks the fox for a ride on its back to cross the river. The fox refuses because it knows the scorpion will sting the fox but the scorpion says then you'd drown and we'd both die. The fox agrees and of course the scorpion stings. As the fox dies it asks why? The scorpion replies that it can't fight nature, that it can't be but what it is. Leigh, you can't change what you are."  
  
"Wow. I'm disappointed. I thought you of all people would understand."  
  
"She doesn't love you. She's using you. Can you trust that she won't hurt you?" asked Willow. Leigh closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall.  
  
"She hurts me," whispered Leigh, wincing. "But I need her. I can't explain it, I just feel it."  
  
Willow exhaled, puffing out her cheeks. Leigh gingerly stood up, grimacing. Willow stood and took a step away from her.  
  
"The sun has set. I can smell it. It's time for me to go," announced Leigh.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Willow.  
  
"Does it matter? Whatever Kennedy decides, she'll know where to find me. I mean, if she wants to. Willow, when Buffy stands next to you, her heart beats faster too. Just thought you should know," shrugged Leigh.  
  
Willow crossed her arms and glanced again at the doorway to Kennedy's room.  
  
"Kennedy tells me that you and Buffy haven't talked...haven't really talked...since you brought her back. Not even when you came back from England, after..."  
  
Leigh stopped, noticing the warning glare from Willow.  
  
"You have to get past those barriers you've built up between the two of you. You'll never be happy, really happy, unless you find out the truth. Stop hiding. Get naked. Um, again, not talking about clothes here," explained Leigh.  
  
"Got it," smiled Willow.  
  
"Then again..."  
  
Willow's smile grew into a grin.  
  
"Go. Before I change my mind," ordered Willow. Leigh hesitated, not moving. And then she nodded, almost smiling.  
  
"Thank you. And Willow? Seize the moment," encouraged Leigh, glancing past Willow. Willow's eyes opened wide, remembering. Leigh nodded once and then limped to the door, shutting it loudly behind her as she left. Willow stared at the door, her hand slowly clenching into a fist. Shaking her head, she walked into the next room.  
  
"Sol," whispered Willow.  
  
"Hey," greeted Buffy, standing up from the chair.  
  
"Hey yourself," smiled Willow.  
  
"Um...did you just wiggle your nose?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. So, where's Leigh?"  
  
"I gave her what she wanted. She's gone," replied Willow, trying not to smile.  
  
"She's...wait. You gave her...isn't sol Latin for sunshine?"  
  
"Someone's been studying," nodded Willow approvingly. "You know, she was damn good."  
  
"With the talking?" asked Buffy knowingly.  
  
"Oh yeah. Had to tell her to go before I changed my mind," sighed Willow.  
  
"So she's dust?"  
  
"In the wind," nodded Willow.  
  
"Cool," smiled Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, but there goes the crime rate," pouted Willow.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"It's nothing. Nothing that a healed Slayer can't handle, that is," nodded Willow. But Willow didn't smile.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah. Just seizing the moment. Not always the easiest path to take," answered Willow.  
  
"Okay," replied Buffy, puzzled. "Why so grim? You're doing what you had to do. It's what Kennedy needed."  
  
"Yep. Only...I'm not done yet," whispered Willow.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing," repeated Willow, shaking her head. Buffy studied her for a moment and then shrugged.  
  
"Alright. You know, I can't sleep. Might as well wait for Xander. You need anything? Do you wanna lay down for a while? I'll sit with her," said Buffy, slowly reaching out until her hand rested on Willow's shoulder. Willow kept her eyes on Kennedy and shook her head.  
  
"No. Thanks. I need to be here."  
  
"Want some tea? Um...not that I can make you some here," laughed Buffy. "I could go get you..."  
  
"Um, no. No, I'm good."  
  
"Maybe we could talk?"  
  
"Oh boy," whispered Willow.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
"Okay," agreed Buffy, running her hand through Willow's hair, brushing it away from the side of her face. "I'm going to sit outside. Xander should've been back with those pizzas by now."  
  
Buffy leaned forward and kissed the top of Willow's head. Unseen, Willow closed her eyes.  
  
"She's going to be alright, Will. Just call out if you need me."  
  
"'Kay," whispered Willow.  
  
When Willow opened her eyes she was alone with Kennedy. She reached over and gave her hand a little squeeze but got no reaction. Taking in a deep breath, Willow looked back at the open door between their two rooms and then looked back at Kennedy. Slowly, Willow let go of her hand and then almost ran to the door.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She had caught Buffy just before she was going to step outside.  
  
"Willow. Is something wrong?"  
  
Willow didn't answer at first so Buffy took a step towards her.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Buffy, growing concerned.  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know," winced Willow, shifting her weight from foot to foot.  
  
"Hey. What's wrong?" asked Buffy, now standing next to her. Willow took in a deep breath but couldn't look at her.  
  
"You want to sit down?" asked Buffy. Willow shook her head.  
  
"Come on, Will. You can tell me anything, you know that," said Buffy in a soothing tone. Willow swallowed once and slowly turned her head to look at her.  
  
"I know. Buffy...there's something I need to tell you," whispered Willow. Buffy smiled and that made Willow smile too.  
  
"Some things, if they're important...especially if they're important... need to be said, no matter how hard," said Willow, almost forcing the words out.  
  
"Yes, I believe a very wise person once said those words," nodded Buffy, smiling. Willow laughed nervously.  
  
"Willow, what's going on?" asked Buffy.  
  
"See? That just it. It's the what's not going on that's going on."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"What I mean is...Buffy, I...I..."  
  
"Willow?"  
  
It was Kennedy's voice.  
  
Willow's mouth remained open...but no words came out. It took a moment for Buffy to realize that Willow was now fighting back tears. Willow looked back over her shoulder and then looked back at Buffy.  
  
"I...she...Buffy, she needs me," sniffed Willow.  
  
"It's okay. We'll talk later," reassured Buffy.  
  
"That's just it. We won't. We don't."  
  
Now Willow couldn't hide her tears. She hesitated, torn between going to Kennedy and needing to explain, to talk, to hug...anything but leave. Then, suddenly, Willow stepped forward and placed her hands on Buffy's shoulders. She just stood there, not moving, not even breathing, her lips so close to Buffy's mouth, her eyes drawn to the Slayer's lips. Eyes wide at first, her body tense, Buffy relaxed, tilting her head slightly, leaning closer, anticipating, waiting. Willow closed her eyes, her mouth almost touching Buffy. Then, just as Buffy slowly closed her own eyes, Willow released her, turned and left Buffy standing there.  
  
"I'm here," called out Willow, her voice breaking.  
  
Buffy stood there for a moment, her eyes slowly opening wide. Her hand made its way to her mouth, one finger barely brushing across her lower lip. She staggered backward and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring in the direction that Willow had gone.  
  
The door opened and Xander entered, juggling two white boxes and a large bottle of soda.  
  
"Hope you're hungry. I got pepperoni," smiled Xander.  
  
Buffy just sat there, looking at him.  
  
"Hey. Everything okay?" asked Xander, suddenly worried.  
  
"Um, yeah. Yeah, it's just...hey, Kennedy's awake," said Buffy, forcing a smile.  
  
"Oh great!" winced Xander.  
  
"Xander!"  
  
"Oh, um, no, that is great. I just meant that I should've gotten another pizza. You ever see that girl eat?"  
  
Buffy ignored Xander, slowly inhaled, sat up and made her way into the next room.  
  
"Hey, Kennedy. You hungry? Pizza man is here," smiled Buffy. Kennedy smiled and looked up at Willow.  
  
"We'll be there in a little while. I'm going to help her get cleaned up," said Willow, her eyes locked on Buffy. Buffy smiled.  
  
"I'll be waiting," said Buffy very slowly.  
  
"No, go ahead and start, the pizza will get cold. We might be a while," shrugged Willow.  
  
"I'll be waiting," said Buffy, even slower this time.  
  
Willow looked at her, narrowed her eyes...and then her mouth opened ever so slightly. Buffy merely nodded.  
  
"Might not wanna take too long, Kennedy. You know how Xander likes pizza," said Buffy.  
  
"I can match him piece for piece," smiled Kennedy, sitting up. "Isn't that right, Willow?"  
  
Willow just stood there, staring at Buffy until Buffy opened her eyes to indicate that Kennedy was waiting for a response.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Oh, right! Pizza. Um...yeah," nodded Willow absently. She smiled at Kennedy with a glance and then looked back at Buffy.  
  
Buffy met Willow's eyes one more time and smiled her warmest smile. Only Buffy noticed the smallest quiver of Willow's lower lip, fighting the smile that wanted to burst out. Willow looked down, swallowed once and took in a deep breath but didn't dare to look up at Buffy again.  
  
Buffy turned and left them alone. Xander was standing behind her, just about to take a bite from a slice of pizza.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Oh, never mind, I thought you said something," shrugged Xander.  
  
"Sometimes you can say something without talking," smiled Buffy. Xander gave her a puzzled look and Buffy snatched the pizza from his hand, taking a huge bite while walking past him.  
  
THE END 


	6. Part 6

Didn't like how I ended it in Part 5 so...

Title: Again

PART SIX

"Buffy, I'm telling you he set her up. It was the classic burn of all time!"

"Xander, Rick loved her and he proved that by doing what was best for her. He let her go, he let her have a life she never could have had with him."

"No way! Ilsa broke his heart and this was his way of getting back at her! Rick knew she didn't really love him, that she was only using him. And hey, stand Rick and Victor side by side and tell me who you're going home with," nodded Xander affirmatively.

"Someone's comfortable with their sexuality," teased Buffy.

"You know what I mean," countered Xander, rolling his eyes.

"Okay...there's that," agreed Buffy reluctantly. "But still, sometimes, well, sometimes...sometimes you just can't be with the person that loves you due to, um, circumstances, you know? Being with the one you could love can be complicated...um, not could love. Love. That's what I meant. The one you love."

"Because of what other people would say or think?" asked Xander, somewhat confused.

"Well, no, not exactly," sighed Buffy. "It's more like...if you love that person then you shouldn't care what others think. Right?"

"Look, Buffy, I'll admit I was never on board with the whole Angel thing and yes, there were circumstances that prevented you from being with him. Big circumstances. Uh, not that I know how big his circumstances were, mind you. But as for not caring about what others think, I just gotta say...Spike? It's not really that complicated, is it?" sighed Xander, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Huh? Spike! Look, this is so not about him. Let's just not, okay?"

Xander was about to continue the debate but something in the way Buffy looked at him made him hesitate. It wasn't exactly a warning glare but Xander didn't want to venture off into those waters. Not again. He nodded and they walked along the mostly deserted street without talking for a block or two.

"So, you wanted to leave Willow and Kennedy alone so they could have some down time together. Makes sense, and I'm on board with all that, but how much time we talkin' here? I just saying, we haven't eaten yet and it's gettin' kinda late, ya know?" frowned Xander.

"Tell ya what," smiled Buffy, pointing to her right, "you head that way for a while, see if you can't find some place to eat that isn't a diner or a donut shop. I'll go that way, see what I can find and we'll meet back at the room in about half an hour. Okay?"

"Sounds good," nodded Xander. He turned and, driven by his growling stomach, walked quickly away. Buffy walked in the other direction, watching him over her shoulder and then finally stopped. She waited almost another minute, watching him all the time, then quickly doubled back and ran down the street that led back to their motel.

Xander was hungry enough that he even considered settling for a Dunkin' Donuts shop regardless of what Buffy had said but he hadn't even found one of those. He passed by a used book store, dark inside as they had already closed, and he realized that it was getting late. There was a wind chime hanging above the door and its metallic tones made Xander smile as he continued walking. Willow used to have a wind chime on her back porch when they were growing up and he wondered what had happened to it over the years.

Xander stopped and turned completely around, staring at the now still wind chime. There hadn't been a breeze and there wasn't one now so how could that thing have chimed?

Shaking his head and giving the wind chime one last look, he glanced down a side street and caught sight of a red-headed girl walking away from him. Xander immediately stopped pondering the wind-less chime.

"Willow?"

Xander wasn't sure if she had heard him so he started walking quickly in her direction. He saw that they were near the harbor now and that she was walking towards a boardwalk that ran alongside a row of moored boats.

"Willow! Hey, wait up!"

The girl stopped but didn't turn around. She looked back once over her shoulder, face hidden by her hair, and then leaned against a railing with her elbows, waiting for Xander to catch up.

"Willow, why didn't you stop? What are you doing here?"

Xander's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as the smiling girl turned around.

"Hello, Xander," she winked. "What's that saying? Oh yeah, return to the scene of the crime."

"Leigh! But, but...you're dead!"

"I am? Hmm. Well, yeah, I guess I still am," nodded Leigh.

"No, I mean deader. As in you're dead dead," ventured Xander, taking a step back.

"Really? That's odd...no one told me," shrugged Leigh, her smile slipping into a cold grin. Xander tried to take another step away but she caught him by the wrist. He winced as her grip tightened.

"Leaving so soon? How about a little kiss first?" laughed Leigh.

Willow eased the door shut and turned around, almost bumping into Buffy.

"Eek!" yelped Willow, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry," giggled Buffy.

"Buffy!" scolded Willow in a harsh whisper. "Scare me half to death, why don't you?"

"Is she asleep?" asked Buffy softly.

"Huh?"

"Kennedy. Is she asleep?" repeated Buffy impatiently.

"Um, yeah. She's really..."

Buffy silenced Willow by stepping forward and kissing her firmly on the mouth, holding her head with both hands. After a moment she paused and opened her eyes.

Willow was just standing there, eyes wide open. Buffy awkwardly lowered her hands and, somewhat red-faced, stepped away.

"Okay, not exactly the response I had imagined. Am I doing something wrong?" cringed Buffy.

"What? Oh, no. No, of course not! I'm sorry, it's just, I...I mean..."

Willow took in a deep breath and then sighed.

"Willow," whispered Buffy, looking down at her feet, "do you...do you know what it took for me to do that just now?"

"Buffy, I..."

"Not that I didn't want to, mind you," added Buffy quickly, looking up hopefully.

"Buffy..."

"I mean, I thought you'd, well, you know..."

"Buffy!"

It was Buffy's turn to take in a deep breath. She looked down at her feet again but Willow touched her chin and slowly raised her head so that Buffy would look at her.

"You're rambling. I do that, not you. This has nothing to do with you. It's Kennedy. She doesn't remember."

"Remember?" repeated Buffy.

"Right. Remember. As in stuff. As in...as in we never broke up, as in Rio never happened, as in..."

Willow caught her breath and forced herself to speak slowly.

"Buffy, there's something weird going on here," frowned Willow worriedly.

"But...huh?"

"Yeah, my reaction too," nodded Willow.

"Um...okay, I'm just going to come right out and ask this. Did you tell her about Leigh?"

"Hadn't really gotten around to that, what with the confusion and, and the happiness and the kissing and..."

Willow froze, realizing what she had just said.

"Oh," whispered Buffy, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"No, see, it's not like that," said Willow, reaching for Buffy's hand. "I didn't...I mean, it wasn't...I was the kissee, not the kisser!"

"Will, it's okay. Really."

"No. No, it isn't! She seems embarrassed to talk about Leigh and I'm thinking she's thinking it was all just to make me think about her and thinking I'd be jealous. And I think she thinks it worked!" sighed Willow.

"Too much thinkin' goin' on there, Will," managed Buffy.

"But no, see, she's like, like all red-faced-I'm-sorry girl!"

"Can I say huh again?" winced Buffy. Willow sighed.

"Buffy, I'm sorry. I just, I just need a little time, okay?" pleaded Willow. Buffy reluctantly nodded and turned away, pulling away from Willow's hand.

"I, um, I better go. Find Xander, I mean. Hence the going," added Buffy.

"Buffy."

Buffy hesitated, but then turned to face Willow. It was Willow's turn to hold Buffy's face in her hands. Before Buffy knew what she was doing Willow pulled her close, their lips meeting, their lips lingering...

Willow finally but reluctantly broke away as they both needed to breathe. Their eyes met. Willow smiled first and Buffy couldn't help but smile herself.

"Still think you're doing something wrong?" whispered Willow.

"Wrong as in my technique or wrong as in you still have a girlfriend wrong?" winced Buffy.

"I don't...Buffy, she's not...I just need a little time. Buffy, she needs me," sighed Willow, biting her lower lip. Buffy nodded her head.

"I know. I know," repeated Buffy grudgingly.

"Oh, and Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Your technique? I got nothing to teach you," smiled Willow, leaning forward to whisper in Buffy's ear. "But I might be able to teach you a thing or two that doesn't involve kissing."

"Don't be so sure," challenged Buffy confidently, causing Willow to blink in surprise,

"Xander, don't you have a thing?" asked Willow.

"A thing? The thing! That I have!" nodded Xander awkwardly, though a look of confusion quickly passed over his face. "This isn't one of those penis joke metaphors, right?"

Buffy's eyes opened wide but Willow just stared at him.

"Right. The thing. Which is...a thing that I have to go to. See ya later," waved Xander as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He walked away quickly, only once looking back over his shoulder at them.

"What on earth is his deal?" asked Buffy.

"Uh, he's Xander," laughed Willow. "So, uh, Buffy, I wanted to, um...there was this thing I wanted to ask you, to talk to you about."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Uh, let's go over here and sit," suggested Willow, leading them over to a bench.

"Okay, now you're making me nervous," winced Buffy.

"Oh, no, no, there's nothing to be nervous about. Really, it's silly. Ha, ha!" forced out Willow as they sat down. She didn't say anything at first as she tried to work up the courage to talk.

"Well?" asked Buffy.

"Um...you know, Buffy, uh, Spring Fling is a...time for students to gather and... Oh, God!" spat Willow, taking a breath. "Buffy, I want you to go to the dance with me. You and me, on a date."

I...I don't know what to say," managed Buffy, stalling for time.

"Well, you're not laughing. So that's a good start. Buffy, I like you. A lot. And I know we're friends, and we've had experiences...we've fought some blood-sucking fiends, and that's all been a good time. But I want more. I wanna dance with you."

"Willow, you're one of my best friends. You and Xander..."

"Well, Xander's not looking to date you. Okay, at least not lately. Or if he is, he's playing it pretty close to the chest," laughed Willow nervously.

"I don't want to spoil the friendship that we have," replied Buffy.

"Well, I don't want to spoil it either. But that's not the point, is it? You either feel a thing or you don't."

Buffy looked down at the ground for a moment, then looked up.

"I don't," she whispered. "Willow, I'm, I'm sorry. I, I just don't think of you that way."

"Well, try. I'll wait," offered Willow, smiling weakly.

"Willow..."

"Nah. Forget it," sighed Willow, standing up. "I'm not him. I mean, I guess a girl's gotta be undead to make time with you."

"That's really harsh," cringed Buffy.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't handle rejection well. Funny, considering all the practice I've had, huh?"

"Willow, I'm sorry, I don't know..."

"You know what? Let's just not," answered Willow, her voice tinged with both anger and regret. She walked away quickly so that Buffy wouldn't see the tears that welled up at the corners of her eyes.

"Xander. Xander!" yelled Buffy as she shook him. Xander sort of opened his eyes and tried to sit up but Buffy easily held him down with one hand.

"Wha...huh? Buffy what...wait a minute, why..."

Xander's eyes closed again so this time Buffy gently slapped his face.

"Come on, Xander, don't fade on me now."

"Buffy," whispered Xander, not opening his eyes, "stop sounding like Anya."

"Xander, now is so not the time!" complained Buffy, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" answered Xander, louder this time. "Still sounding like Anya!"

Xander opened his eyes but knew better than to try to sit up this time.

"Xander, what happened?" asked Buffy as she pulled his shirt free from his pants. He gave her a puzzled look and his eyes opened even wider when she ripped off a piece of cloth.

"Hey!"

"What? You think I'm ripping up my blouse? I just bought it at Bloomies last week and on sale no less!"

"Huh?"

"You're bleeding," explained Buffy, holding the cloth to the side of his neck.

"Oh. Oh! Right! Makes sense, seeing how I was bit," nodded Xander, now pressing his hand to the side of his neck. Their hands met and for a moment Buffy didn't take her hand away. Until then Xander hadn't realized how upset she was.

"You know, Buffy, I had the weirdest dream. You remember when..."

"Later, Xander. First tell me what happened," repeated Buffy.

"Leigh," said Xander, watching for her reaction.

"What? But, but...no, Willow said..."

"Wouldn't be the first time one of Willow's spells went all kaflooey," sighed Xander.

"Actually, yeah, it would be. Ever since..."

"Sunnydale," finished Xander, knitting his eyebrows. "So how..."

"I don't know, but we've got to get back to warn Willow. Can you walk?"

Xander sat up and quickly nodded.

"Yeah, I think I can. Buffy, I don't get it," shrugged Xander.

"Maybe Willow can explain," offered Buffy, pulling him to his feet.

"No, I mean...why didn't Leigh kill me? If this is only a warning, what's the message?"

"I don't know. I only hope Willow does. Come on, can't you go any faster?" complained Buffy, draping Xander's arm over her shoulder to help him. Xander smiled but wouldn't look at her.

"If you say I'm sounding like Anya one more time," warned Buffy, not finishing the threat. Xander's smile turned into a laugh and now Buffy tried not to smile.

"Faster, Xander, faster!" mocked Xander in a high-pitched voice.

Buffy elbowed him gently but firmly in the ribs.

Willow peeked in one more time but Kennedy was still sleeping. She eased the door closed and tiptoed away.

Even before the door had clicked shut Kennedy opened her eyes. She waited, listened, then kicked off the covers and quickly sat up. Glancing one last time at the door, Kennedy stood and then unsteadily made her way to the bathroom. Leaning against the sink with both palms outward, she took in a deep breath and then turned the faucet on. She closed her eyes and splashed the refreshingly cold water on her face.

Kennedy opened her eyes, her hand pressed against her mouth, but didn't turn around. Nor did she look up to see her reflection in the mirror. No, not just her reflection...their reflection. The room seemed colder now, darker. Was it the water that trickled down the front of her blouse that made her shiver? She stood up and again leaned against the sink with her palms turned outward, this time to steady herself.

"Again. And so soon? I told you, I need some time to think about your offer," protested Kennedy, her tone almost convincingly firm.

Almost.

"Ah, but Slayer, time is the one thing you have little of. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough before. Even I could not stop the witch's spell, I could only delay her magicks. You must make a choice. And every choice..."

"Has a price," finished Kennedy, nodding her head.

"But of course. It's all about balance and...oh, I won't bore you with the technical jargon and unethical details. I'm thinking you understand me."

Kennedy's shoulders slumped ever so slightly.

"Why me?" she whispered.

"Why? Oh, my child, your pain cries out to me so loudly, how could I ignore such an opportunity! Think about what could be, not what you've lost. The past is only useful if it fuels your desire for vengeance, to right what was wronged, otherwise, well...it simply traps you."

Kennedy closed her eyes and tried to force in a deep breath.

"What? No lesson about learning from one's mistakes?" smiled Kennedy, though her lower lip trembled. Suddenly she could feel that he had moved closer to her and her body flinched in response. Her eyes opened wide but still she wouldn't turn to face him. This time his voice was low and even.

"What I offer is not given lightly. Learning from your own mistakes is one thing. You have been wronged. You would have the power to avenge other women, others who suffer as you do...you understand their pain even if you try to deny your own."

"Am I blameless in all this?" snapped Kennedy. There was a silence between them, but only for a moment. Now his tone was much more sympathetic.

"Do you still love her, even now? Even after she has rejected you, after she tried to kill your lover?"

Kennedy winced and bit her lower lip.

"Magic," sighed Kennedy, shaking her head, almost laughing. "Me and magic. You know, I never really bought into that."

"You believed in her magic...once upon a time. And look where it got you."

Kennedy looked down. Only then did she notice her right hand was clenched into a fist. She slowly opened her hand, covering it with the other.

"The witch will catch on to your game soon enough. She'll know you're lying to her."

"No. No, she won't. Willow, she...she believes in the good in people," answered Kennedy.

"Her mistake," he replied coldly.

"Maybe it will be," whispered Kennedy, taking in a deep breath.

"You would not have the power to hurt her. But you would have the power to help others like yourself."

Kennedy nodded ever so slightly. And then...she slowly smiled.

"Others. Like...Leigh?" she ventured hopefully. The room was silent but only for a moment.

"Child, I like the way you think. Yes, with your powers of vengeance you couldn't avenge yourself...but perhaps you could help Leigh."

"And if I accept," whispered Kennedy, her voice uneven, "the spell would be broken?"

"The spell would be broken," he repeated. "In more ways than one. So. Your allegiance for her life. You have until sunrise. Or should I say...Leigh has until sunrise."

Kennedy finally stood firmly and turned to face him.

The room was empty.

END OF PART SIX


	7. Part 7

Title: Again

PART SEVEN

"Kennedy?" called out Willow, knocking twice on the door before entering. Kennedy emerged from the bathroom and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey," nodded Willow. "You okay? I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Talking? No. I was just..."

Kennedy nodded towards the bathroom.

"Oh," nodded Willow, wrinkling her nose. "What's that smell?"

"Smell? Um...well, Xander was in here before," suggested Kennedy, hoping Willow would believe her.

"Say no more," sighed Willow, though she glanced one more time at the bathroom.

"Yeah," nodded Kennedy, shutting the door behind her.

"Here, sit down," insisted Willow, walking over and taking Kennedy's arm. "You should be resting."

"Willow, I am a Slayer. That renowned healing ability is kicking in," laughed Kennedy. "Still, I wouldn't mind if you sat with me for a while."

"Oh. Sure. We'll, um...sit," nodded Willow. They sat down together on the edge of the bed.

Kennedy continued to smile.

"What?" asked Willow.

"You're nervous, like this is a first date or something," teased Kennedy.

"What? I'm not nervous," protested Willow.

"If you say so," laughed Kennedy.

"I'm not," insisted Willow, smiling herself now. "Okay, okay. Is it really that obvious?"

"Only to someone who really knows you," answered Kennedy, taking in a deep breath. She reached up and gently brushed Willow's hair away from the side of her face, then let her palm rest against Willow's cheek. Ever so lightly, Willow leaned into the touch. Encouraged, Kennedy tilted her head, hesitated, then found Willow's mouth with her own. She felt Willow's body tense...but Willow returned the kiss. Only when Kennedy's hand brushed across Willow's waist did she pull away.

"Sorry," whispered Kennedy. "I know, I know, I'm rushing things. It's just..."

"Kennedy."

"It's just, you're so close and..."

"Kennedy," winced Willow.

Kennedy closed her eyes and slowly inhaled.

"You're not rushing things. I think...I think you're getting the wrong impression here," sighed Willow. She reached for her hand and Kennedy let her take it.

"But you kissed me back," whispered Kennedy, opening her eyes. "You did!"

"I know. I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, don't be sorry! See, there's still something there," grinned Kennedy excitedly. She clasped Willow's hand with both of hers.

"Of course there is," answered Willow slowly. "But, Kennedy...it's not enough."

Kennedy didn't move as Willow let go of her hands.

"So...what is this?" asked Kennedy timidly. "Some kind of intervention?"

"Kinda," nodded Willow. "But it's only because I really care for you."

"You...you care for me?" repeated Kennedy, her voice rising. "And that's it? You care for me?"

"It's more than that. You know that," pleaded Willow. Kennedy stood and walked to the other side of the room with her back to Willow. Willow immediately followed, placing her hands on Kennedy's shoulders.

"Why? Willow...what did I do?" said Kennedy softly, flinching at Willow's touch.

"You didn't do anything. I don't know why this happened. It just did," shrugged Willow. She felt Kennedy's shoulders sag under her touch as Willow turned her around. Kennedy wouldn't look at her.

"This relationship you had, with Leigh. Kennedy...it wasn't healthy. Not for either of you," implored Willow.

Kennedy slowly raised her eyes to meet Willow's stare.

"Had? What do you mean by had? I don't care if you can't understand it," answered Kennedy with an edge to her voice. "It's what I needed. And Leigh loves me."

"You're using her," reminded Willow.

"She loves me," repeated Kennedy.

Willow inhaled slowly, taking in a deep breath.

"Leigh's dead," said Willow quickly, knowing that if she hesitated it would only be harder for both of them.

"Leigh's...dead?" managed Kennedy, stepping back away from her.

"Kennedy, I only did what was best for you. For us. Kennedy, you couldn't trust her. She was a vampire!"

"Us? You did it for us? There is no us, is there? And, and Spike was a vampire, Angel was a vampire..."

"They had souls! There's a big diff," insisted Willow sharply.

"Leigh didn't have a soul but you knew what she was about. What's more, you knew I had feelings for her!" snapped Kennedy. "Damn it, you knew!"

"Feelings for her? Then why did you call her by my name, why did you dress her..."

"Yes! It's true! It's all true. But what gave you the right to decide what was best for me, huh? Are you telling me that you want me back?" challenged Kennedy.

Willow didn't answer but she didn't look away. Kennedy stepped forward so that she was standing right in front of her. Willow didn't back down and this surprised Kennedy.

"You don't, do you" whispered Kennedy, her tone revealing the finality of her words, her acceptance.

"I just...I just didn't want you to get hurt," winced Willow.

"Kinda late for that, no?" demanded Kennedy weakly, sniffing back tears.

"Kennedy, I do still care for you. I'm sorry if that's so hard to understand," said Willow, reaching out to touch her even as Kennedy pulled away.

"Understand? Do you know what you put me through? Do you?" shouted Kennedy.

"No. I can only imagine...Kennedy, please..."

"How?" demanded Kennedy.

"Huh?"

"How did she die?" asked Kennedy, clenching her teeth.

"Magick. It was quicker that way. I promise you, she didn't feel..."

Just then the door behind them flew open and in stumbled Buffy with Xander leaning against her with most of his weight.

"Xander! You're hurt!" cried Willow, running to Buffy's side to help her ease Xander onto the bed.

"Not so much," muttered Xander as he sat down.

"What happened?" asked Kennedy. Buffy glared at her but only for a moment, then turned her eyes to Willow.

"Leigh. She's still alive," said Buffy.

"But...no. No, that's not possible. I, I killed her. I..."

"Will, look at me," said Xander. He turned slightly so that both Willow and Kennedy could see his neck. Willow looked down, glanced back up at Xander then turned to face Kennedy. Kennedy stared right back at her.

"She wouldn't," began Kennedy, shaking her head.

"She did," insisted Xander. Their eyes met briefly before Kennedy turned to walk away. Willow quickly stepped in front of her, blocking her. She kept her voice very low so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Now do you understand what you were with?" seethed Willow, her face almost touching Kennedy's. Kennedy kept her voice to barely a whisper.

"You know, I'd rather be with her, in her world, than to be without you in this one," spat Kennedy, glaring at Willow, although he eyes were clouded with tears. She pushed past Willow into the next room. Willow just stood there with her mouth open.

"We have to find her," insisted Buffy.

"Um, yeah. I'll, I'll do a locator spell. It won't take long," nodded Willow, glancing back over her shoulder in the direction Kennedy had gone.

"And then what?" asked Xander.

"I'll kill her the old fashioned way. With a stake," answered Buffy. She looked at Willow and was shocked to see her shaking her head.

"No," said Willow.

"What?" yelled Xander. "Hello, she tried to..."

"Kill you?" finished Willow. "No. She could have but she didn't...and I know why. We can't...nevermind, we'll deal with Leigh later. The first thing we need to do is find out why my spell didn't work."

"Because you did it wrong?" suggested Xander innocently.

"No. That's not it," replied Willow, trying to ignore the looks of doubt on both Xander and Buffy's faces. "It's not! Something or someone is blocking me."

Willow turned and stared at the closed bathroom door.

"What is it?" asked Buffy.

"Not sure yet. I need to ask Kennedy something," answered Willow as she walked into the next room. Xander looked at Buffy but she only shrugged. Willow came back into the room with a worried look on her face.

"Kennedy's gone," announced Willow.

Kennedy stopped, hands on knees, gasping for air. She was both shocked and a little scared about how weak she was, almost angry that she had barely been able to run here at all. Now all she had to do was wait. Leigh would find her here. She always did. Kennedy looked back over her shoulder again more out of habit than concern, knowing that Willow hadn't followed her.

Not yet.

Still feeling lightheaded, Kennedy focused on the red flashes emanating from the mouth of the harbor, willing her eyes to sharpen the blurry image of the lighthouse. She took a step forward and realized that she was falling...and yet the sand beneath her somehow never came closer. Only then did she feel the two strong arms holding her up.

"Leigh?" muttered Kennedy as she felt herself being gently turned around. And then she smiled.

"Hey. Um, ya know what? You're not looking so good here, kid."

"Leigh," smiled Kennedy, collapsing into her arms. They slowly sat down, Kennedy cradled in Leigh's lap.

"Kennedy, are you okay?" asked Leigh, concerned.

"Am now," nodded Kennedy almost drunkenly. Leigh shook her head and smiled, holding Kennedy's head close against her chest. The windless night was quiet around them. Even the waves were silent as they lapped against the shore.

"I knew you'd be here, find me here," whispered Kennedy almost to herself.

"Well, this beach has a special meaning for us, doesn't it? It's where we first..."

Kennedy tried to push away but Leigh held onto her just a little bit longer, not wanting to let go.

"Are you...I mean, how do you feel?" asked Kennedy.

"Hmmm...kinda like somewhere between here and gone," frowned Leigh, watching Kennedy to see how she would react.

"Huh?"

"Kennedy, I know what Willow tried to do."

"But, but how?" managed Kennedy.

"I met your new friend," winked Leigh.

"Oh. Oh!" winced Kennedy as she squirmed out of Leigh's grasp. She sat down beside her and put her arm over her shoulder. "So, um...what exactly did he tell you?"

"Only that Willow tried to kill me but he blocked her magicks," shrugged Leigh. "Oh, and something about an offer he made to you."

"What about it?" asked Kennedy just a little too quickly.

"Kennedy, what's wrong?"

"Just tell me what he said!" shouted Kennedy.

"Okay," frowned Leigh.

"Sorry, it's just..."

Leigh took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I know. Um, he said that he wants you to become a Vengeance Demon. That's why he blocked Willow's spell. Called it a favor that he hopes you'll repay."

"And that's it? That's all he told you?" asked Kennedy nervously.

"Pretty much," nodded Leigh. "Well, he did make it clear that all of Willow's magick is blocked. At least until sunrise. That's why I bit Xander, figured it was a free pass. And I was kinda pissed too, ya know?"

"Got that," smiled Kennedy.

"Plus if I did kill him I know both of them wouldn't rest until I was dead. Couldn't have that, now could we?" said Leigh almost sadly, brushing Kennedy's hair away from her eyes, letting her hand caress Kennedy's cheek.

"No," agreed Kennedy.

"So?"

"So...what? Oh, you mean am I gonna take him up on the offer," said Kennedy flatly.

"Well, yeah! I mean, what's the big? You already have some demon in you, girl. A little more shouldn't hurt. Variety is the spice of not only life but unlife. Haven't I shown you that much?" laughed Leigh.

"It's not that simple," replied Kennedy, pulling away just a bit.

"Sure it is!" insisted Leigh. "Hey, sounds like fun to me. Still, it's your decision either way. No harm in turning him down, right? Though I'm thinkin' if you pass then maybe we should get out of Dodge. At least until Willow leaves."

Kennedy didn't answer. She simply turned away and looked out into the surf.

"Right. It's that word again. We," sighed Leigh. Kennedy quickly turned and reached for her.

"No. No, it's not that at all," insisted Kennedy. But now Leigh pulled away.

They sat there in silence.

"Kennedy, she tried to kill me. Doesn't that mean anything to you? It would, if you...if you really loved me," whispered Leigh, not looking at Kennedy now. She began sifting the sand in front of her, tracing patterns in it with a finger. "It's all about choices now."

And then Kennedy, unseen, smiled. She bit her lip hard, immediately feeling the bitter metallic taste of blood on her tongue.

"Yes, it is," nodded Kennedy.

"Huh?"

"Kiss me, Leigh."

Leigh looked at her, a smile just barely forming on her lips, a smile held back only by fear and hope. Kennedy pulled her closer, her check brushing Leigh's cheek as they embraced.

"No more Willow. Never again," whispered Kennedy into Leigh's ear. "I'm yours now. Only yours."

Leigh pulled back, wanting to smile even though she was blinking back tears.

"Really?" whispered Leigh almost inaudibly. Kennedy nodded and wiped the tears away from Leigh's eyes as she closed her eyes.

"Only you. Leigh...look at me."

Leigh leaned forward so that their foreheads touched but wouldn't open her eyes.

"It's okay. I can be what you need," promised Kennedy. Leigh opened her eyes, letting their lips touch ever so slightly, the hint of blood making her dig her nails into Kennedy's shoulders.

"Say my name," said Leigh excitedly, almost laughing. "Say it!"

"Leigh," answered Kennedy proudly. Leigh found Kennedy's mouth and kissed her hard, fierce as if claiming her, moaning softly as she accepted Kennedy's blood. Kennedy pulled back and touched Leigh's cheek with her palm.

"How do you do that? Not change, I mean. Even after tasting blood," said Kennedy, once again finding Leigh's mouth with her own.

"Magick?" offered Leigh, almost laughing. Kennedy was no longer smiling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Leigh.

"That word. Magick. Not really a fan," sighed Kennedy. She raised her knees and rested her chin on them, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Go on," encouraged Leigh, moving closer to her side.

"Willow used me once. I mean, to do a spell," explained Kennedy. "Magick is all about power...power and pain. I felt it. Willow used me because I was the most powerful person in the room. That's how it works. It hurt in more ways than one...made me feel dirty somehow."

"So?" shrugged Leigh.

"So?" repeated Kennedy.

"She had to do this spell, right?"

"Yeah. But..."

"She made a choice, one that she needed to make. You said it yourself. It's about power. What are you afraid of? The power or the choice?" asked Leigh.

"Didn't say I was afraid," argued Kennedy weakly.

"You're a Slayer, you already have demon within, what's the big diff if you have new one? Are you losing a soul or giving up free will? No. Go for it!" encouraged Leigh.

"You wouldn't mind, me being...different?" pouted Kennedy.

"Your girlfriend is a vampire. You already got different," replied Leigh, shaking her head.

"There's that," acknowledged Kennedy, somewhat amused now.

"Yep. No gettin' around that!" laughed Leigh, glad to see Kennedy's sullen mood lifting.

"I need something from you," whispered Kennedy, smiling.

"I know," grinned Leigh.

"Down girl! Not that. Well, not just yet," laughed Kennedy. "First thing is I'm starving but I don't have any money on me. Why don't we..."

"Let me guess. Chinese food?" guessed Leigh.

"Am I that predictable?" pouted Kennedy.

"Yes. But it's one of the things I love about you. Should we even bother getting the chopsticks? You're never gonna learn how to use them," teased Leigh.

"I'll get the hang of it, just have a little patience!" protested Kennedy.

"My girl can shoot a crossbow but she can't balance chopsticks!" said Leigh, shaking her head. "Go figure."

"I'm ignoring you now," announced Kennedy. "Let's go. And somewhere between the wanton and the egg roll, we need to talk about what we're going to do. I want to have some fun with Willow and her friends."

"I love it when you scheme," laughed Leigh. "See, you'll fit right into this Vengeance gig."

Kennedy nodded but looked down at the ground. Mad at herself for upsetting Kennedy after just getting her out of her funk, Leigh reached over and took both of her hands into her own.

"Kennedy, there's something you need to know about Willow."

"Oh?"

"About Buffy and Willow."

Kennedy's head tilted slightly to one side as she looked at Leigh. With the slightest nod of her head Leigh was able to make Kennedy understand. And then Leigh felt Kennedy's grip tighten with anger as she realized what Leigh had said.

"That's better," said Leigh approvingly.

"Can we eat yet? I'm starving!" complained Xander.

"Xander, not now! We have to figure out why my locator spell didn't work," snapped Willow.

"Um, maybe because..."

"If you even hint that I did it wrong I'll, I'll...well, whatever I decide to do, you won't like it!" growled Willow.

"Easy, Will. Take a deep breath. We'll figure this out. And we'll find her. We can always do it the old-fashioned way and hoof it," comforted Buffy, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess," pouted Willow.

"So what now?" asked Xander.

"Um, okay, the first thing we need to do is...uh, follow me. It's easier to show you than to explain it," said Willow, grabbing her pocketbook. Buffy and Xander looked at one another and shrugged, then followed Willow out into the parking lot. She fished her car keys out of her pocketbook, unlocked her rental car and got behind the wheel.

"You want us to get in?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah, where we going?" added Xander.

"Nowhere. Just listen," answered Willow. She turned the key in the ignition and flipped on the radio, pushing the search button until she found an AM station.

"You give your hand to me and then you say hello,

And I can hardly speak, my heart is beating so,

And anyone can tell, you think you know me well,

But you don't know me..."

Willow's eyes instantly found Buffy. Buffy tried not to smile.

"Oh, this is bad. Real bad. Willow, what kind of evil are we facing? Not only is that AM radio but it's a country station!" whimpered Xander.

"Just listen," silenced Willow.

"No you don't know the one who dreams of you each night,

And longs to kiss your lips and longs to hold you tight,

To you I'm just a friend, that's all I've ever been,

No, you don't know me..."

Buffy had to turn away from Willow but only because she didn't want Xander to see that she was blushing. Even Willow had to stifle a laugh.

"Xander, sometimes if magicks are being used you can hear static on AM radio," said Willow, reaching for the radio. She hesitated, listening to one last lyric.

"...my heart aches with love for you,

Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by,

The chance that you might love me too..."

"So much for that little trick, it didn't work," shrugged Willow, reluctantly turning off the radio.

"So every time I go under a bridge and lose the station someone could be putting a spell on me?" winced Xander worriedly.

"Xander, stop being such an angst queen!" sighed Willow.

Xander grinned from ear to ear, proud that his teasing had gotten to her.

"Oh, slap yourself on the forehead!" commanded Willow, snapping her fingers at him. Nothing happened, although Xander, just for a moment, seemed nervous as he stared at his hand. "Damn it! I can't even do the simplest spell! What the hell is going on?"

"You know, that song reminds of the dream I had," said Xander, looking first at Buffy, then Willow.

"What dream?" asked Willow.

"When Leigh attacked me, I, uh, I guess I passed out or something. I tried to tell Buffy about it but we were in kind of a rush to get back here," shrugged Xander.

"And you're just telling me this now?" said Willow more as a statement than a question. She put her hands on her hips, a warning sign of impending anger that Xander immediately recognized.

"Hey, she wouldn't listen!" protested Xander, pointing a finger at Buffy. Willow interrupted before Buffy could respond.

"Xander, the dream? Now?" demanded Willow.

"Right," winced Xander, taking a step away from Willow and hoping she wouldn't notice. "It was vivid. Big time vivid, emphasis on the viv. Buffy, remember that time, oh, say a hundred years ago, when I asked you to the Spring Fling?"

"Sure," nodded Buffy unenthusiastically. "Not that I dwell on it or anything."

"Thanks," sighed Xander, rolling his eyes. "Well, I relived that. I was there, word for word, blow for blow. Except guest starring in the lead role was Willow."

"Huh?" said Willow suspiciously.

"Yeah. Same speech, same results. I...I mean you, not me, told Buffy how you felt about her and, well, we all know where that went," frowned Xander.

"What did you say?" asked Willow, now looking at Buffy instead of Xander.

"It's really not important, is it? I just...I just didn't feel the same way," cringed Buffy.

"No, it might be important, especially if magicks are involved. Buffy, this was no ordinary dream, it's significant somehow" said Willow, now turning to Xander. "Xander, what exactly was said?"

"Will, it's like Buffy said..."

Xander was silenced both by Willow crossing her arms and a nasty glare that made him take another step away from her.

"Okay! Um, well...Buffy said that she didn't want to spoil the friendship that we had. I agreed but said that wasn't the point, that you either feel a thing or you don't. And then Buffy said that she didn't. Feel a thing, I mean. And that she just didn't think of me that way."

Willow looked at Buffy but Buffy would only stare at the ground so Willow looked back to Xander.

"Yep, just as much fun this time around. Only weirder," added Xander.

"Willow, it was just a dream," said Buffy.

"Yeah," whispered Willow, nodding. "Just a dream."

"Can we eat now?" pleaded Xander.

"Xander!" scolded Buffy, shaking her head, her eyes still on Willow.

"No, he's right. Let's take a break," said Willow dejectedly.

"Willow, we'll find Leigh. I promise," assured Buffy.

"It's not Leigh I'm worried about," answered Willow quickly.

"Oh," blinked Buffy.

"No, Buffy, it's not like that," corrected Willow. "I think Kennedy's in trouble and she has no idea how much."

"Um, care to expound on that logic there, Will?" asked Xander. "I'm thinking Leigh isn't going to hurt her."

"Leigh's not the threat. D'Hoffryn is," frowned Willow.

"Huh?" managed Buffy.

"It makes sense. What with my spells not working, him mad at me for not accepting his offer to become a Vengeance Demon and the whole vengeance angle of the scorned woman thingy? Need I remind you that I'm the scornee?" winced Willow.

"Uh, kinda flimsy evidence there, no?" asked Xander.

"Maybe. But I thought I smelled him before when Kennedy came out of the bathroom," explained Willow.

"Okay, I believe you, now let's change the subject. Conversations about bathroom smells aren't going to help my appetite any," sighed Xander.

"Can you contact him?" asked Buffy.

"No. I don't have his talisman with me and even if I did? Hello, da magicks ain't workin'," shrugged Willow.

"Fine, there's another player in the game. So what's it gonna be? Pizza?" suggested Xander.

"No, not again. Too many carbs. How 'bout Chinese?" offered Buffy.

"Sounds good, and we passed one on the way into town," nodded Willow.

"I'll go, you two stay here," said Xander, already heading for his car.

"Xander, wait! You don't even know what we want," said Buffy.

"Doesn't matter. I'll bring back so much there'll plenty for all," smiled Xander, waving.

"Maybe we should stick together," began Buffy, but Willow touched her arm to stop her.

"Let him go," said Willow. "We need to talk."

Buffy hesitated but then agreed. They watched Xander drive off and then went back into the motel room. Willow sat on the edge of the bed but Buffy went to the window, staring out into the night with her back turned to Willow.

"When did you know?" asked Buffy, pushing aside the curtain.

"Know?" repeated Willow, getting up to stand behind Buffy.

"That you had feelings for me," said Buffy, knowing Willow was there but unwilling to turn around.

"Guess I've always known, Buffy. Guess I just wouldn't admit it to myself," answered Willow, gently placing a hand on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy finally turned to face her.

"So it was more than just that kiss?" asked Buffy warily.

"Now you're being silly," smiled Willow. "Of course it was. We go way back, you and I. We used to hold hands, you used to touch my hair...we used to have sleepovers..."

Willow noticed Buffy's eyebrows go up ever so slightly.

"In an innocent pajamy sorta way," added Willow. "All pure, harmless stuff, ya know? But it meant something. Well, at least to me it did."

"Me too! Willow, you know, um, about that dream that Xander had, I would never..."

"I know," nodded Willow, getting Buffy to nod in agreement.

"So why the dream? Why now?" wondered Buffy almost as if to herself.

"Well, I'm thinkin' that if D'Hoffryn's the one that messed with my spell on Leigh, it follows that feelings of betrayal, hurt and anger would surface."

"Betrayal?" repeated Buffy in a whisper. "That's kinda harsh. I only said no to you..."

Willow looked at Buffy as if she had been slapped.

"Xander! I mean Xander. I said no to him, not you!" cringed Buffy.

"And now you know a little more about how magick works. Emotions are powerful, Buffy, and..."

"And you think I'll reject you," finished Buffy.

"No! No, I don't think that. But hey, sure, somewhere back in here," said Willow, pointing to her head, "I fear that. Who wouldn't? D'Hoffryn picked up on that."

"But I wouldn't. I won't!" insisted Buffy.

"I know. But...

"But?" repeated Buffy, wide-eyed. Willow smiled.

"When did you realize that you had feelings for me? Was it that kiss in Rio? That almost kiss back here in the motel?"

"Will, I didn't really think about it. I only know that it felt good. No, it was more than that. It felt right," nodded Buffy, as if she just realized what she had said.

"Still, you must have...

"It feels right," interrupted Buffy. "Let's leave it at that for now. Please?"

"For now?" wondered Willow. Buffy nodded once and then leaned forward, waiting for Willow to initiate the kiss.

"Thanks. Keep the change," smiled Leigh. She quickly left and met up with Kennedy in the parking lot.

"You could've come in," scolded Leigh. "It's cold out here tonight."

"I'm okay," shrugged Kennedy, pushing her hands deeper into her pockets. "I didn't want to deal with the stares and having to explain the bandage on my neck."

"So don't explain," suggested Leigh. "You stare back hard enough, they look away."

Kennedy put one arm around Leigh's waist and rested her head on her shoulder as they walked back to the apartment.

Xander sneezed and immediately reached to turn on the window wipers, amused by his own joke. He wished Willow was here with him now as he knew it would make her smile if not even laugh out loud, something she hadn't done much of recently.

"We're drifting apart again, just like when she went away to college," sighed Xander, shaking his head. He pulled into the parking lot of the Chinese restaurant and made a silent promise to himself that he'd spend more time with Willow. Xander practically ran inside. Grabbing a menu, he circled half a dozen selections and handed it to the smiling girl behind the counter.

"It'll be about ten minutes, okay?" asked the girl.

"Sounds great. Um, I'll be right back. I left my wallet in the car," said Xander.

"Damn it!" sighed Leigh.

"What?"

"I forgot the chopsticks. Do we really need to go back?"

"How am I ever going to learn to use them if you're not going to let me practice?" teased Kennedy.

"My leg is still sore. All this walking ain't fun!" protested Leigh, drawing a pout from Kennedy. "Okay, we'll go back. Just don't complain to me about your food getting cold."

Xander paid for the food and practically ran back to the car, grabbing a few dry noodles from one of the bags even as he opened the door. He tossed the bag onto the passenger seat, put the key in the ignition, started the car and glanced into the rearview mirror. Turning around to back out, he looked directly into the eyes of Leigh, sitting in the back seat.

"Turn the car off, Xander. Now," ordered Leigh coldly..

Xander nervously swallowed and turned around, not surprised at all to see Kennedy standing next to the car with her hand out. He turned off the ignition and opened the door, handing her the keys.

END OF PART SEVEN


	8. Part 8

Title: Again

PART EIGHT

"If this is how you define talking then I can't wait 'til you get around to explaining sex!" teased Buffy, rolling onto her side. Willow just lay there staring at the ceiling.

"Um...huh?" muttered Willow. Buffy laughed and reached over to tickle her, causing Willow to squeal. She silenced any protests by kissing her. Again.

"Buffy," said Willow out of the side of her mouth.

"Not now, silly," complained Buffy.

"Aren't you worried about Xander? He shoulda been back by now," reminded Willow. Buffy sighed and lay on her side, propping up her head with one hand.

"You worried about him being late or the possibility of Xander coming back and catching us?" asked Buffy as she played with Willow's hair, twirling it around one finger.

"Little of both...but can you imagine what Xander would say if he found us?" giggled Willow.

"There's that," smiled Buffy. Willow sat up, supporting herself by leaning on both elbows.

"I don't think he's in danger. I mean, Leigh could've, you know...but she didn't," said Willow.

"And why is that?" wondered Buffy out loud.

"Because she wants to live so that she can be with Kennedy. And if she really hurt Xander then she knows you'd kill her after I was done making her unlife just a bit more miserable than she'd like," explained Willow.

"Okay. We'll find Kennedy...in a little while," winked Buffy, "and try to talk her out of this. There's not much we can do to stop her anyway short of convincing her it's the wrong thing to do. But if the worst happens, well, I remember what Anya told me. Kennedy can't hurt you. She can't exact vengeance for herself. Wonder if she knows that?"

"I doubt it, what with the bitter-ass mood she's in. She went all Midnight-Train-To-Georgia on me," sighed Willow.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," replied Willow, shaking her head.

"So right now..."

"Xander is probably peacefully eating our dinner. And if he's really late it only means that he felt guilty and had to go back to buy more," finished Willow.

"So we have a little more time to..."

Willow nodded approvingly at Buffy's suggestion.

"We do," agreed Buffy firmly.

"Though maybe we should readjust our wardrobe just a bit?" suggested Willow. "You know, in case Xander comes in without knocking?"

Sitting up, Buffy smiled...and quickly unbuttoned her blouse, letting it slip down onto the bed behind her. Her bra, having been pushed up to almost her collarbone by Willow's groping hands, was left as it was. Willow's eyes opened wide and she tried, rather unsuccessfully, not to stare.

"Not exactly what I had in mind. And yet..."

Willow met Buffy's challenge by pulling her sweater over her head, tossing it to the floor. She left her bra on, as if daring Buffy to remove it.

"Willow! I didn't know the idea of getting caught turned you on so!" teased Buffy.

"Neither did I," blushed Willow, laying back down on the bed. "But it would be worth it just to see the look on Xander's face!"

"And what exactly is on your mind?" ventured Buffy, taking her place beside Willow.

"My thoughts are quite impure at the moment. Perhaps it's best that I show you rather than waste time with the talking," smiled Willow.

"You sure your magicks aren't working?' asked Buffy, snuggling closer. "Because you sure are having an effect on me."

"Speaking of witch as in girl who likes brooms, why did you and Xander think my spell went all wonky? Presume much?" pouted Willow. "Failed spells are old Willow."

"Let me apologize for both of us," offered Buffy, first tugging at Willow's earlobe with her teeth then kissing the side of her neck.

"Well...maybe I'll let it slide...this time. Mmm, hope Xander takes his time with dinner."

"You want that other eggroll?" asked Xander.

"Nope. It's all yours," answered Kennedy as she slurped down some wonton soup.

"Thanks! Hey, could you pass the duck sauce?"

"Sure," nodded Kennedy.

Xander quickly wolfed down the eggroll, his eyes glancing around the small room they were in. There wasn't much to look at. Four windowless brick walls, maybe eight feet by ten feet, a single naked light bulb on the ceiling. They sat cross-legged, facing one another. Behind Kennedy a steep flight of ten stairs led up to a closed metal door. Xander turned slightly, looking at the metal grate at the base of the wall behind him. He could hear the surf through it. The grate was just wide enough for him to squeeze through.

"It's solid. Even a Slayer couldn't kick it in," said Kennedy, guessing his thoughts.

Xander wiped his hands on his pants and stared at Kennedy.

"So what's the plan? You hide me here until Willow promises to reverse her spell?" asked Xander.

"Which spell? Oh, you mean the one where she tried to kill my lover?" replied Kennedy sarcastically, pushing her soup aside. "Sorry Xander, it's not that simple. Besides, you mighta noticed that Willow doesn't have her powers at the moment, so that's not an option."

"Wait a minute, how did you know..."

"Did you try to stop her? Either of you?" spat Kennedy.

"She didn't ask our opinion. We were told after the fact," corrected Xander.

"Fine. It's on her. But didn't it bother you? Especially you!" said Kennedy, her voice rising.

"Me? Why're you singling me out?" asked Xander defensively.

"Anya," answered Kennedy.

"That's different!" snapped Xander.

"How?" replied Kennedy, even louder. "And how is not killing Spike any different? I don't wanna hear about any damn chip, he was dangerous! Did anyone try to kill him other than by wearing him out in bed?"

"Hey! I'm with you on that one. More than once and in quite numerous ways I wanted to be the one to...um, well, except for the wearing him out in bed idea," cringed Xander.

Kennedy shook her head and let out a long sigh, not looking at Xander.

"No, really. See, there was a lot of tension with Spike, sure, but it wasn't sexual, okay?" tried Xander.

Kennedy simply raised her eyebrows at him. Xander pointed a finger at her.

"Well, maybe there was sexual tension with Buffy and him, but that's hindsight for ya. I mean, at the time, who knew? Hence the hindsight."

"Xander!"

"Right," nodded Xander, somewhat red-faced now.

"For what it's worth, I couldn't stop Buffy when she decided to kill Anya," said Xander softly. "Well, I mean try to kill. Vengeance Demons are tougher than you think."

That got Kennedy's attention.

"Did Willow...what did she do?" asked Kennedy.

"She's the one that told Buffy that Anya needed to...that something had to be done," admitted Xander.

"Oh," nodded Kennedy. "Wow."

"Yeah," agreed Xander.

"You loved Anya, I..."

Kennedy faltered, meeting Xander's eyes with her own.

"And she still..."

"Yeah," repeated Xander sadly. Kennedy slowly inhaled and glanced at her watch.

"What is it with you Slayers and vampires? I just don't get it," sighed Xander to himself, as if Kennedy wasn't even there.

"Guess it's all about wanting something you can't have," shrugged Kennedy. Xander looked up, perplexed. Kennedy tilted her head slightly to one side, studying him.

"Does it disgust you that I have feelings for a vampire? Do you think it's some kind of perversion that I have sex with her?" asked Kennedy calmly.

"Kennedy..."

"You know what? I don't deserve your ridicule! You loved a demon..."

"Ex-demon," corrected Xander strongly.

Kennedy inhaled deeply and looked away.

"Whatever. Guess I'm flawed that way," shrugged Kennedy, though her teeth were clenched.

"Then I am too," answered Xander, getting Kennedy to look at him. "And there's nothing wrong with that."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Or maybe that's why Willow can't love me...because I'm flawed. I can't hide it, not from her," said Kennedy, her voice trailing off.

"No. Kennedy, don't do this to yourself. Willow loves you. I loved Anya," added Xander, shrugging one shoulder. "It's just, sometimes these things just don't work out."

Kennedy closed her eyes, but only for a moment.

"Xander, when Anya was a Vengeance Demon...did she have a soul?"

He didn't answer right away, and that was out of character for him. Talk first, think later, that was his style. But something in the tone of Kennedy's voice had thrown him. It was almost as if she were frightened. Very frightened. He had never seen Kennedy act afraid of anything.

"Not you too! I already went over this with Leigh," protested Xander, carefully watching for her reaction.

"Xander...please?" begged Kennedy, no longer trying to hide her emotions.

"Look, to be honest, I just don't know. But I know Anya had a conscience and that, in the end, she did the right thing. It's why she lost her powers," nodded Xander.

"So she had free will," said Kennedy to herself more than Xander.

"I guess," shrugged Xander.

"Thanks," nodded Kennedy, smiling. "You just helped me make up my mind. Makes me a little more comfortable with my decision."

"What? No! No, see, free will doesn't mean that D'Hoffryn won't punish you if you don't do what he wants!"

Kennedy raised her eyebrows at the mention of D'Hoffryn's name.

"Yeah, we know what's going on. Kennedy, you can't be serious about this!"

Kennedy stood but Xander stayed where he was.

"I am."

"Kennedy...she's a vampire and she doesn't have a soul," sighed Xander.

"But she has a conscience, just like Anya," said Kennedy, her voice calm, confident.

"Has she asked you to spend eternity together yet, to become like her?" demanded Xander.

"What?"

"If Leigh loves you she'll want to be with you. Forever. You're mortal, she's not," reminded Xander.

"Leigh wouldn't turn me. She wouldn't want to be with me like that," denied Kennedy.

"Oh, you'd have a choice?" laughed Xander.

"Yes! I told you, she's got a conscience!" shouted Kennedy. "She's not like that."

"Fish gotta eat, birds gotta swim. Trust me, she's like that," affirmed Xander.

"Xander, if I don't become...if I don't accept this, then at sunrise Willow's spell kicks in. And Leigh dies," winced Kennedy.

"Oh. Um...wow," managed Xander.

"Yeah," nodded Kennedy.

"What did Leigh say when you told her?" asked Xander, standing up.

"She doesn't know," confessed Kennedy.

"I'm going with wow again. That's blackmail," said Xander. "You trust D'Hoffryn after he..."

"It's not blackmail, it's an offer!" yelled Kennedy. "A chance to right a wrong. Trust doesn't matter! I trusted Willow and look where it got me."

"You know that if you go through with this you can't hurt Willow, right? It doesn't work that way. You can't avenge yourself. I know. Anya tried, but she couldn't hurt me. Well, not like that anyway," sighed Xander.

For a moment it seemed that his words had affected her. Kennedy looked down at the floor, her shoulders slumping. Xander took a step forward and Kennedy immediately looked up, taking a step back away from him.

"Even if you could, the guilt would eat you up. I saw what it did to Anya. She wouldn't let me help her. Kennedy, let me help you. Revenge isn't what it's all cracked up to be," said Xander, extending his hand towards her.

Kennedy slowly smiled, but it was a cold, emotionless grimace.

"Revenge doesn't only feel good, Xander, it feels right" said Kennedy softly. "Time to take a goddess down a notch or two."

Kennedy reached down and picked up a roll of duct tape and a thick rope from the floor, one in each hand.

"Kennedy, wait! There has to be another way!" yelled Xander.

"Look, we can do this the hard way or the easy way, it's your choice. So what's it gonna be, tape or rope first?" asked Kennedy, holding each up. Xander shook his head and held out his hands in front of him.

"Sorry, hands behind you," ordered Kennedy.

When she was done tying his hands together Xander simply stood there and glared at her. Kennedy ripped off a piece of tape and held it near his mouth but Xander made no effort to resist. She had been surprised that he hadn't tried to talk her out of this, even more surprised that he hadn't spoken at all. Almost forgetting about Xander's cellphone, she reached into his jacket pocket and threw it to the floor, stepping on it. Kennedy turned and walked up the stairs, not looking back at him, and pushed the heavy rusted door shut behind her. Xander heard the lock click shut.

The sound of the water suddenly seemed louder in the empty, damp room. Xander turned, his eyes opening wide. Water was now seeping up through the grate. And it was rising fast.

Kennedy turned around. Leigh was standing there, waiting for her.

"Where did you get the key?" asked Leigh.

"I used to fish off here as a little girl. The old man who tended the lighthouse looked after me, think he felt sorry for me or something. I didn't have a lot of friends...but he was one. One day I took the key when he wasn't and made a copy. He never knew," said Kennedy.

"Why did you take it?"

"Because he would never show me this room, said it was dangerous to play in. You don't tell me I can't have something. Enough history, we gotta get going," said Kennedy, crossing her arms.

"Do I really have to do this?" frowned Leigh.

"Yeah," nodded Kennedy. "Just, just do it fast, get it over with. I need that eye to swell up some. Gotta make this look convincing."

"She believed your act before, didn't she?" frowned Leigh. "Just talk your way out of it."

"Leigh, we don't have time for this!"

"Fine! Close your eyes," ordered Leigh.

"No," answered Kennedy, shaking her head. Leigh started to argue but quickly changed her mind when Kennedy stuck her tongue out at her. The punch was thrown faster than Kennedy had anticipated. She fell to the floor but immediately found herself in Leigh's arms.

"I'm sorry," winced Leigh, holding her close.

"You punch like a girl," grimaced Kennedy, almost laughing. Leigh helped her to her feet and, unexpectedly, pushed her hard against the wall, her mouth finding Kennedy's lips, and the Slayer briefly gave in to the moment.

"Hey, you don't get to second base after you just punched me," scolded Kennedy, slapping away Leigh's hand as it moved up to her breast. "Not yet, anyway."

"Big tease," pouted Leigh.

Three short but loud raps on the door. Each of their eyes blinked open at the same time, their lips still connected if only for the moment. The knocking was repeated, louder this time. Buffy sprang out of bed, frantically groping for her clothes. Unseen, Willow's shoulders slumped, her pout anything but cute.

"So much for the wondering about the look on Xander's face," whispered Willow as she tugged on her sweater.

"What?" asked Buffy, reaching for her pants.

"Nothing," sighed Willow with an edge to her voice. Buffy picked up on her anger and hesitated, standing there with her pants in one hand. The knocking came once more.

"Willow, what's wrong?"

"Freaking out much? Xander wouldn't knock, Buffy, even if he suspected something. Especially if he suspected something...which he doesn't, by the way. He has a key," explained Willow, methodically getting dressed.

"Huh? What do you...oh, hey, no! Will, it's not like that," said Buffy. She struggled with getting one leg into her pants and fell back onto her butt with a loud 'hrumph'! Willow couldn't help but smile and she almost laughed out loud as she reached for the doorknob.

"Kennedy!" shouted Willow, opening the door. "You're hurt!"

Willow reached out to touch the side of her face. Kennedy leaned away, slowly lowering her hand as if she had been about to knock on the door again, but her eyes were focused on something behind Willow. Willow turned to catch Buffy as she finished tucking her blouse into her pants.

"It's Xander. She...she has him," gasped Kennedy between breaths.

"What? What do you mean she has him?" questioned Willow, awkwardly trying to ignore Buffy. The color drained from Buffy's face as she walked over to stand next to Willow.

"Leigh, she...we got into an argument," explained Kennedy, hands on her knees now.

"Arguments don't leave bruises," commented Buffy. Kennedy ignored her.

"Willow, I told her that you...that you tried to kill her. She just lost it!"

"How badly are you hurt?" asked Willow. Kennedy gave her a pained look that easily conveyed the double meaning of that question.

"I'll live," answered Kennedy coldly.

"Where's Xander?" demanded Buffy harshly. Kennedy straightened up but put a hand to her side, wincing.

"The lighthouse. At the mouth of the harbor. I'm...I was too weak to fight her. Willow, I'm sorry! I came here as soon as..."

"Save it. Let's get going!" barked Buffy, already pushing past her.

"Wait! If she sees you she'll kill him this time!" warned Kennedy.

"She's right, Buffy. Slow down. Besides," said Willow, kneeling down beside her suitcase on the floor. It only took a moment or two to find what she was looking for. "You'll need this."

Willow tossed a stake over to Buffy and she caught it in a smooth, practiced motion. They both immediately looked at Kennedy. The Slayer looked down at her feet and reluctantly nodded her approval.

"You sure?" asked Willow softly.

"Yeah. Follow me," she said softly, her voice catching. Limping slightly, she walked out into the parking lot without waiting for an answer. Willow hurried to catch up with her while Buffy trailed behind.

"Kennedy, we know about D'Hoffryn," said Willow. Kennedy only glanced at her, keeping her eyes focused on the ground ahead.

"You can't even be considering his offer, right? You have no idea..."

"Willow, we can talk about this later. Right now helping Xander comes first," answered Kennedy, still not looking at Willow. Buffy moved up to be at Willow's side.

"We wouldn't have to help him if..."

"If what, Buffy?" yelled Kennedy. She stopped and turned around, staring directly at Buffy. "How is this my fault? If she hadn't tried to kill her..."

Kennedy's voice failed her so she turned and limped away. Buffy and Willow looked at one another with Willow looking away first. They didn't speak as they followed Kennedy.

"We get there, I can distract her, get her away from the lighthouse. Then you can get to Xander," said Kennedy without looking back.

"And if you can't" asked Buffy.

"Then we fight," replied Kennedy simply.

"I don't see her," said Willow.

"Probably inside," suggested Buffy.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, I don't sense her presence, do you?" asked Kennedy, looking at Buffy. Buffy looked back at the lighthouse and shook her head.

"No," admitted Buffy.

"Okay, if we corner her you'll have to do the heavy lifting," said Kennedy.

"Not a problem," agreed Buffy eagerly.

"Let's move it. I don't know, maybe she got hungry but she won't be gone long," said Kennedy.

"What? Snacking on Xander wasn't good enough?" spat Buffy.

"Buffy!" scolded Willow. Kennedy glared at Buffy but didn't say anything. She led them off the sand of the beach up onto a stone jetty made out of large granite boulders. It was a dark, overcast night. They hopped from stone to stone, water on both sides, the way only illuminated by the red light of the strobe atop the lighthouse.

Reaching the door of the lighthouse, Kennedy didn't hesitate. She opened it, glancing to the left and the right. They were in a small room, not much more than a closet, the walls metal. On one side a spiral staircase led up, to the right an iron ladder led below through a hole in the floor. The room was lit by a wire-encased light bulb on one wall. The room below them was also lit.

"Down here," said Kennedy, kneeling next to the ladder as she peered below. She didn't wait for a reply from either of them but instead made her way quickly down the ladder. Buffy glanced at Willow, shrugged once and followed.

This room was slightly larger than the one above but the damp walls, forming the foundation, were made of cemented brick. A single steel door was on the opposite wall from them.

"He's in there," said Kennedy, fishing in her pocket to retrieve the key. "It's an old storage room that's not used anymore."

"Kennedy...you have the key?" asked Willow.

"What?" asked Kennedy, frozen.

"The key," repeated Willow. "How do you..."

"Oh! I, um, I took it from her. When we were fighting. She doesn't know I have it. It fell on the floor...must've slipped out of her pocket," explained Kennedy.

Buffy eyed her suspiciously. Kennedy turned away and inserted the key into the lock.

"Maybe that's why she's not here. Maybe she went to look for me, knowing I had it," said Kennedy, nervously swallowing, hoping they wouldn't see how her hand trembled as she turned the key. Kennedy shouldered the heavy door, forcing it inward.

"Xander! Are you okay?" shouted Kennedy. Xander was about four steps down, looking up at them with his eyes opened wide in a voiceless warning. The floor behind him was covered in ankle-deep water, level with the first step.

"Xander!" cried Buffy as she pushed past Kennedy. Willow followed but stopped just in front of Kennedy, only now noticing that Xander was trying to yell even though his mouth was taped, his head shaking, eyes staring directly at Kennedy. She turned to face Kennedy and her mouth dropped open when she saw that Kennedy was smiling. And then Kennedy pushed Willow hard, sending her crashing into Buffy. All three of them fell into a pile with a loud splash.

Buffy and Willow struggled free, rising to their knees, their eyes turned to Kennedy. Xander rolled but could only get into a sitting position.

"Ya know, I'm going to enjoy this vengeance gig," laughed Kennedy. "Oh, point of information? High tide is at sunrise. Sorry, gotta go. Got a life to save."

Willow glanced down at the water, only now understanding Kennedy's words. She looked up again to see Kennedy pulling the door closed.

"Kennedy!" yelled Buffy, bounding up the stairs. She grabbed the handle and pulled, shocked at how heavy the door was. Hearing Xander's muffled protests, Willow finally turned to him and ripped the tape from his mouth.

"Ow!" yelled Xander.

"Sorry," winced Willow.

"It was Kennedy. She did this," said Xander.

Willow turned to Buffy, her eyes professing her disbelief. Buffy simply turned and started kicking at the door.

"Aperto!" yelled Willow, getting to her feet and pointing at the door. Nothing happened. Buffy paused, first looking at Willow, then back at the door.

"Aperto!" shouted Willow, even louder this time, her hand clenched into a menacing fist. Again, nothing happened.

"Open, damn it!" cried Willow, her voice tinged with the pain of Kennedy's betrayal.

"Think that'll hold a Slayer?" asked Leigh, standing behind Kennedy with her arms crossed.

"It's cast iron and filled with cement. Since Buffy has no leverage because of the steep steps, I'm thinking yes," nodded Kennedy. "Still..."

Kennedy held out her hand and Leigh handed her a screwdriver. She pushed it into the crease just above the lock and gave it a hard kick, driving it in deep between the door and the wall.

"Now, first things first. I didn't get to finish my Chinese," pouted Kennedy, holding out her hand. Leigh grasped it and returned her smile. Kennedy led her over to the ladder.

"You go first," said Kennedy.

"Why?" asked Leigh, suddenly suspicious.

"Because I like looking at your ass!" replied Kennedy, slapping Leigh playfully on the bottom.

"Good answer," nodded Leigh appreciatively. As she began to climb up, Kennedy reached into her front pocket and pulled out a wrinkled envelope. Hesitating, with one glance back at the door behind her, she tossed it to the ground and quickly followed Leigh out.

"If it's going to happen, it'll be soon," said Xander, rubbing his wrists now that he was free of the rope. He looked up at Buffy, exhaustion plain on her face as she once again kicked at the door with no effect.

"How so?" asked Willow. She moved up another step because of the rising water and Xander followed her.

"D'Hoffryn's offer ends at sunrise. After that...your spell kicks in and Leigh dies," explained Xander.

"Oh," nodded Willow. Buffy shoved her shoulder against the door but then slid down into a sitting position on the top step. Willow was immediately at her side.

"Just need to catch my breath," smiled Buffy weakly. Willow rubbed her shoulder.

"Enough. We'll figure something else out," comforted Willow.

"Well, whatever it is, you better come up with it fast," sighed Buffy, glancing at the rising water.

"How 'bout I wrap this rope around that grate over there? Maybe all we need is a little Slayer strength," suggested Xander.

"See? We still work as a team," said Willow.

"On it," responded Xander.

"Wow," smiled Buffy. "You are...

"That I am," nodded Willow.

"Willow, I didn't finish..."

"Didn't have to," interrupted Willow.

"Thanks," nodded Buffy. She took in a short breath and quickly let it out.

"Will, about before, back in the room," began Buffy.

"Shh," whispered Willow. "It's no big."

She glanced at Xander to make sure his back was turned and then gave Buffy a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry," winced Buffy.

"Don't be! Hey, this is all new to you. Been there, done that. Um, and ya know what? It's kinda new to me too," smiled Willow.

"You haven't kissed a girl before?" whispered Buffy, trying not to laugh.

"You know what I mean!" complained Willow, punching her on the arm.

Kennedy heard the shower turn off and looked up with a mischievous grin as Leigh came out with only a towel wrapped around herself. It was a ritual she had before lovemaking, taking a hot shower so that her cold flesh was warmed before she touched Kennedy's skin. Leigh didn't notice her at first as she reached up to touch one of the seaglass windchimes she had made, the glass tinkling as it sounded off the hanging metal bars. She had hung it here near the bed so that, with the window open to catch a breeze, she could watch it spin slowly at night while Kennedy slept next to her.

Turning, Leigh's eyes opened wide with approval as she viewed her lover stretched out on her bed, twirling her hair with one finger.

"Nice," nodded Leigh. She let go of the towel but pressed it against her chest so that it was open on her back, knowing the distraction it would create.

"What, this old thing? Pfft! Only wore it once, didn't like it," shrugged Kennedy, eyeing the towel.

Leigh stopped smiling.

"You mean she didn't like it," said Leigh, more a statement than a question. Kennedy flinched.

"Way to ruin a mood," frowned Kennedy. Leigh looked down and shook her head, angry at herself.

"Sorry," nodded Leigh. "That was out of line."

"Look, we're alone now. It's just me and you...as I promised," said Kennedy, trying to hide how Leigh's words had cut her. When she spoke again she spoke very slowly, almost as if it were rehearsed.

"There's only one girl here."

Leigh waited, weighing those words, wondering again if this was yet another game she was playing, what her role would be, if Kennedy had already rehearsed this. Sadly, it didn't matter; Leigh had no choice, her will was not her own. She would willingly take part in any sordid fantasy for this girl. Leigh slowly smiled and nodded, letting the towel drop to the floor. She walked over to the bed and lay down on her side next to her lover.

"I'm sorry," whispered Leigh sincerely. "Let's start over. That's nice."

Leigh reached out and brushed her fingers along the soft material of Kennedy's nightie.

"Nice...and necessary. Come here, you," ordered Kennedy as she wrapped an arm around Leigh's waist, pushing her down on her back, kissing her hard. Leigh pulled her in close, returning the kiss even more aggressively than it was given.

"You ready for some unrestrained moaning and screaming with joy?" ventured Kennedy.

"You've got my attention," giggled Leigh playfully.

"Okay, but there's just one thing," started Kennedy, kissing Leigh's nose. "You've been restraining yourself, holding back. That's not good...for either of us."

"But..."

"Shhhh," whispered Kennedy. "I'm a Slayer. I can take it...and hell, if I can't? Well, I do heal fast."

Leigh propped herself up on her elbows, looking at Kennedy with her head slightly tilted to one side.

"Kennedy, what are you saying?"

"I'm telling you to let go, to lose that control," whispered Kennedy, brushing her lips against Leigh's but denying her the kiss. Kennedy tugged at the bandage covering the wound on her neck until she pulled it free, letting it fall to the ground. She gave Leigh the smallest hint of a smile.

"Whatever happens, let it happen," offered Kennedy.

"You want me to..."

"No. Let me make this very clear, I don't want things to go that far," instructed Kennedy. "But...if you're in the moment and, um, it would...raise the intensity of the experience a notch or two...Leigh, I'm moving past words. I'm trying to show you that I'm yours."

"Wow," whispered Leigh, shocked that she had spoken out loud, embarrassed by what that had revealed. She turned her head so that Kennedy wouldn't see her blink back tears.

"Leigh? You okay?" asked Kennedy, resting a hand on her bare shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just...um, hey, it's not stupid, but I could really hurt you," frowned Leigh.

"Doubt it," challenged Kennedy boldly. "See, I know you love me. You won't hurt me because you'd feel so guilty afterwards that you'd probably stake yourself."

"There's that," smiled Leigh in agreement.

"You can get a little crazy. Hey, you ain't that tough! Don't worry about me, I'll protect you from yourself."

"But can you protect yourself from me?" asked Leigh in a quiet, serious tone. "I know, I love you so it's stupid to think I'd hurt you. I understand, but..."

Leigh pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees. When Kennedy spoke again she spoke very slowly, as if she were remembering a line in a play.

"It's not stupid, but it's not gonna happen. I just want you to know you're safe with me."

Even if part of her knew deep down that Kennedy was living in the past, Leigh no longer cared.

"Yeah?"

"You can get as wild as you need to and I'll tether you down," nodded Kennedy.

"You'll be like, like my kite string?"

Kennedy's eyes opened just a little bit wider. Thrown by Leigh's choice of words, she couldn't talk for a moment .

"Mm-hmm. You'll be a kite, and I'll be your kite string, okay?" asked Kennedy, her voice small.

"And if it gets too windy and the string breaks?" asked Leigh.

"Then we'll see where the ride takes us," answered Kennedy eagerly.

"Okay," nodded Leigh.

"Okay," smiled Kennedy, closing for a kiss. "Mmm...come here."

"The intensity of the experience?" giggled Leigh. "Why can't you just say orgasm?"

"Whatever!" answered Kennedy, rolling her eyes. She grinned, her eyes taking in the girl next to her.

"You want me to let go...fair warning, that could be a slippery slope," said Leigh.

"Speaking of slippery slopes," winked Kennedy, tracing a finger along the side of Leigh's still wet breast.

"What about your Vengeance thingy? You decide what..."

"Vengeance? I get mine every time I kiss you," said Kennedy, silencing her with a kiss that was quickly answered. Leigh tried to move on top of her but Kennedy pushed her down, taking control. Their eyes met briefly and Leigh acquiesced to Kennedy's challenge. The Slayer smiled, moved by this vampire's trust, awed once again that this predator could become so submissive as their passions rose. Kennedy moved down along her neck, applying a little puff of breath before each kiss, each nibble. Her girlfriend not being able to breath was something that Kennedy used to her advantage, used it to tease, to deepen the anticipation of each touch of her pierced tongue. She knew exactly what buttons to push and when.

Kennedy moved her hand down between her lover's legs but she paused, palm open, waiting for Leigh's need, her desire to take over. She pulled her head back...and now it was Willow lying beneath her.

Leigh picked up on Kennedy's hesitation and shot her a questioning look. With a thrust of her hand Kennedy silenced Leigh's doubts. Leigh gasped and closed her eyes, keeping the illusion alive. Kennedy's tongue again sought out Leigh's neck, a single tear now rolling down Kennedy's cheek.

Another gasp, a moan of encouragement. Willow pushed Kennedy's nightie off her shoulders, pulled it past her hips with a little help from Kennedy as she arched her back. Kennedy kissed her again but now with more urgency, nipping, her teeth piercing skin. Willow writhed beneath her ministrations and cried out when Kennedy drew blood. Kennedy didn't think, she simply flowed with her emotions, ignoring the fear that she had gone this far, embracing it. If this is what Willow wanted...

Willow's fingernails dug into her shoulders, leaving marks, urging Kennedy on. The blood in Kennedy's mouth was warm, surprisingly warm. And now Willow's hand found Kennedy.

If this is what Willow wanted...

As her body remembered, the illusion was gone. This was Willow. Her Willow. Her touch, her voice, so familiar, so achingly familiar. Moaning, Kennedy surrendered to her memories, to her lover, to what she had lost and so desperately needed. Her mouth moved from one breast to the other.

"Harder!" begged Willow.

Unsure what that directive implied, Kennedy thrust her hand forward and bit down at the same time. Groaning, Willow sought out Kennedy's neck. The penetration was quick, painful, exquisite...

Kennedy gasped, shocked at the sensation, overwhelmed by its depth. Her body trembled, blood trickled from the sides of her mouth.

And then Leigh exploded into ash.

The windchime above them tinkled gently, the seaglass nudged against the metal bars by Leigh's death.

This is what Willow wanted.

"Told you I'd learn how to use them," whispered Kennedy, looking at the chopsticks in her still shaking right hand.

And then she cried, no longer able to hold back the tears, only now understanding what she had done, what she had lost. The wooden sticks fell to the floor as Kennedy wrapped her arms tightly around herself, rocking back and forth.

"Oh God. Oh my God. I'm sorry. Leigh, I'm so sorry," whimpered Kennedy. She tried to calm herself, tried to slow her breathing...and then she realized that she was bleeding. Her hand grasped her neck, came away dark with blood. Kennedy panicked, tried to stand but immediately felt light-headed.

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the floor as it came rushing up to meet her. No, that wasn't right, she must be falling...

Buffy strained against the taut rope but the grate wouldn't budge. With a final grunt and the veins in the side of her neck bulging, the rope finally snapped. She flew backwards, landing on her butt.

"Ow!" yelled Buffy.

"Buffy! Are you hurt?" questioned Willow, immediately at her side to help her up.

"No, but this damn water is cold!"

They both looked at the rope she still clutched in her hands. Willow smiled and then, despite her best efforts, began to laugh.

"Willow!" protested Buffy, but she got caught up in Willow's infectious laughter and soon gave into it herself.

"Great. We're gonna drown like rats and you two get a fit of the giggles," sighed Xander, looking down at them from a sitting position on the top step.

"Xander, it's a giggle fit, not a fit of giggles," grinned Willow, suddenly discovering what she said was even more funny than what they were laughing at...even though she couldn't remember why they were laughing. Buffy's chortling only egged her on more.

Willow paused, catching her breath, suddenly overcome by a serious expression.

"Wait a minute," said Willow, staring at the brick wall closest to her. She looked down at the water and then back up at the wall again. "Something's not right here."

"Ya think?" laughed Buffy.

"No, really," replied Willow.

"Ow!" shouted Xander. He had slapped himself on the forehead and was now staring suspiciously at his hand.

Willow suddenly stumbled and would've fallen if Buffy hadn't caught her.

"Willow?" said Buffy, her voice laced with concern.

"Whoa," sighed Willow. "Got real dizzy there for a moment."

"Will, your nose," said Buffy. Willow reached up with a finger, already knowing that her nose was bleeding. She looked up at Xander, then at the door behind him.

"My spells. They're working. Buffy, they're working! Xander, see if that door is open!"

Even before Xander could turn around the door opened as if pushed by a strong wind.

"Wait!" warned Buffy, bounding up the stairs. She pushed past him and looked out into the empty room beyond.

"It's clear. Come on, let's get out of here," ordered Buffy. Willow and Xander didn't hesitate. They huddled around the ladder, looking up.

"Wait. We weren't down there that long, were we? I mean, it isn't sunrise yet, is it?" asked Xander.

"No. No, it isn't," agreed Willow.

"So does that mean..."

Buffy silenced Xander with an elbow jab to his ribs.

"It's okay. It means D'Hoffryn won," sighed Willow, her shoulders slumping.

"We don't know that," countered Buffy.

No one moved. No one spoke.

"I'll go first," announced Buffy, not waiting for an answer, needing to do something because she didn't know what to say. As she made her way up the rungs, Xander stepped on a screwdriver, its shaft bent sharply. He ignored it but reached down and picked up a crumpled envelope next to it. His eyes opened wide when he saw Willow's name on it. Without saying anything, he simply handed it to her.

Willow saw her name, eyebrows crunching together in confusion as she recognized Kennedy's handwriting. Ripping open the letter, she read it once to herself. Buffy's head appeared in the hole in the ceiling.

"Hey! Watcha waiting for?" yelled Buffy. Willow held up the letter and read it out loud.

"Willow, I couldn't do it. I couldn't go through with it. Leigh's dead. For good this time. Look's like you got everything you wanted. And I do mean everything. Yes Willow, I know. I'm not that stupid. Guess I've known for a while."

Willow looked up at Buffy but Buffy closed her eyes. Willow read the letter one more time and then looked up at Xander, tears in her eyes. Xander knew this wasn't a time for questions. He simply opened his arms to her. Willow shoved the letter into her back pocket and fell into his embrace.

Kennedy walked along the beach, listening to the rhythm of the waves as they gently broke in the dark. She thrust her hands into her pockets both to avoid rubbing her red puffy eyes and because of the cutting breeze. The cold numbed her and she welcomed it.

She stopped, looking down at the sand. Something caught her eye. Bending down, she picked up a frosted shard of rounded seaglass, held it in the palm of her hand and stared at it. Green. The glass was green. Leigh liked that color. It matched the color of her eyes.

No. Leigh had liked that color. Past tense now, remember? Leigh was gone.

Kennedy bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. Her hand tightened into a fist and she brought her arm back to hurl the glass into the sea. Then she stopped, opened her hand and again looked at the glass.

Kennedy slowly sat down, rested her chin on her knees and stared out at the water.

Willow and Buffy sat next to one another behind some tall beach grass, huddled together for warmth and comfort, watching Kennedy.

"You believe her, right?" asked Buffy, slipping an arm around Willow. "I mean, about Leigh being dead."

"Yeah," nodded Willow.

"No chance she's a Vengeance Demon?" asked Buffy. "Xander seems to think..."

"What's Xander know about Vengeance Demons?" interrupted Willow. It only took a moment for them both to smile.

"Still..."

"Buffy, with Leigh dead, D'Hoffryn had no hold over Kennedy."

"Okay, but...I still don't get it. Why try to kill us and then change her mind?" wondered Buffy.

"Buffy, she didn't try to kill us," pouted Willow.

"Huh? Hello, in denial much?"

"Did you look at the walls? There's a water mark about halfway up. At worst we would've been up to our waists. Kennedy lives here...she knew that," sighed Willow. "She was just hurt, angry, needed to lash out."

"Well, the water was cold," complained Buffy. Willow almost laughed.

"Yeah," nodded Willow, her eyes on Kennedy.

"Wasn't all that, um, kinda over-the-top?" frowned Buffy.

"That's Kenn. Well, on a bad day anyway," nodded Willow, suddenly smiling. "Now on a good day..."

Buffy raised one eyebrow at her, causing Willow to blush.

"Um, let's go with never mind on that," cringed Willow awkwardly.

"Gotcha. Uh...you know, Leigh lived here too. Don't you think she knew that lame-ass drowning trick wouldn't work?" asked Buffy.

Willow turned her head to look at Buffy, suddenly confused.

"So you think Leigh knew she was going to die?" asked Willow in disbelief.

"Maybe. Maybe she'd rather die by Kennedy's hand rather than from D'Hoffryn," shrugged Buffy.

"Not D'Hoffryn, Buffy. Me. I killed her. D'Hoffryn simply TiVo'd the moment," pouted Willow. "I don't want to think about it anymore."

"Okay," nodded Buffy.

"I should go to her. She's so alone now."

"And say what? Will, she needs time. Let her be. She made her choices and you made yours. No. No, we made our choices," corrected Buffy, pulling Willow closer.

"We did," smiled Willow, leaning in for a kiss. Buffy affectionately returned it and put her head on Willow's shoulder.

"Um...Willow? Why do you think she waited until sunset to come down here?"

"Well, it makes sense in a depressive morbid reminiscing kinda way. I mean, she and Leigh didn't exactly walk hand in hand in the bright sunlight, ya know?" suggested Willow.

"Oh. So you don't think..."

Buffy pulled away and looked at Willow with her head tilted to one side. Willow scrunched up her eyes, glanced at Kennedy and then shook her head.

"No. No, she wouldn't. She couldn't. Besides, Leigh's dead," protested Willow.

"I know," answered Buffy quickly, regretting that she had mentioned it. "I'm sorry, I'm just being big paranoid girl."

"Oh, hey! Normally I'd be right there with ya! But there's no way Kennedy would let Leigh turn her. If nothing else, she's still a Slayer."

"You're right. Let's give her some time alone, let her sort things out," said Buffy, standing up and brushing off her pants.

"You have the tightest little...:

Buffy's eyes opened wide even though she was smiling.

"Smile! I was going with smile. Get your mind out of the gutter," warned Willow, her face red.

Shaking her head, Buffy offered Willow her hand. Hand in hand, they walked away from the beach, each drawing comfort from the touch. Still, Buffy couldn't resist one last look over her shoulder at Kennedy.

"Ya know, I like the symbolism of the lighthouse. All safety in a storm, a light in the darkness. Think Kennedy was trying to be that literal?" asked Buffy.

"Um...no. The lighthouse as a metaphor? Just too phallic for a lesbian," replied Willow, shaking her head.

"There's that," agreed Buffy.

Kennedy sat there staring out at the ocean. She slowly unclenched her fist and opened her hand. The glass, even with its edges rounded, had cut into her flesh. Kennedy watched as single line of blood dripped down to her wrist.

Closing her hand, she looked back at the dune that Buffy and Willow had been hiding behind.

To Be Continued?


End file.
